I keep wishing you were mine.
by Atalanta Zora
Summary: This fanfiction starts in Lily and James' first year and follows them... A pretty bad thing when fights are all that happen, well almost.... L/J "Cant live with them can't live with out them" Or is another case: 'CANT STAND EM!'
1. The beggining

A/N: Hi people this is actually my third fanfiction but it is the fist one that I have posted up ****

A/N: Hi people this is actually my third fanfiction but it is the fist one that I have posted up. The others will be up soon (I hope) This fic is about Lily and James at Hogwarts it is also about the tragedy and triumphs of various characters. This chapter is only an intro to the characters and I'd also like to say that I'd like as many reviews as possible.

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this except for the characters I've made up and what I've made the characters say…. So please do not sue me.

****

I KEEP WISINHG YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter 1: The beginning.

****

The train compartment door slid open. Lily Evans looked up to see who it was- The boy had raven black hair and a sharp face.

"Severus Snape, 1st year… and who are you?" The boy asked cheerfully.

"Lily Evans, 1st year." Said Lily. The boy surveyed her for a moment.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure." Said Lily clearing off the chair next to her. Severus came and sat next to her, his feet dangling a couple of millimetres of the floor. H wasn't really short- it's just that the seats were high.

"What's your favourite Quidditch team?" He asked.

"My favourite what?" _He's crazy._

"Are you a muggle?" He asked curiously.

"Am I a what?" _Correction_ Lily thought _He is crazy._

The boy sighed. "A muggle is a non-magical person. No magic in them what so ever. If any one asks just say that you are a mud-blood."

"Tut,tut,tut-" Lily looked up to see a tall boy around her age walking into their carriage, he had untidy black hair and beautiful brown eyes which were covered by a pair of circular black framed glasses.

"Teaching the poor girl to say stuff like that- honestly Snape!"

"Get stuffed Potter." Sneered Snape. The new boy walked over to Lily picked up her hand and kissed it.

"James Potter- pleased to meet you."

"Lily Evans." Said Lily taking her hand out of James's.

Three more boys entered the carriage. There was one boy who looked identical to James except for his longer tidier hair, no glasses; deep blue eyes an extra muscle. The second boy was a couple of centimetres shorter than James was; he had short light-brown hair and blue eyes. The third boy was short- very short and very skinny. He reminded Lily of a rat.

"Chatting up girls already James- What will we do with you?"

"Shut up Sirius. Lily I'd like you to meet my friends, This is Sirius Black-" The first boy bowed.

" Bonjour mademoiselle- Je'mapelle Sirius Black. Comment-ta-pelles-tu?" He said, a cheeky grin threatening to wipe over his face. _French- this should be easy. _Lily thought.

"Bonjour, Je'mapelle Lily Evans, ca va?" Lily replied. That wiped the smirk of Sirius's face.

"Sirius you show off- this is Remus Lupin- the second boy nodded then smiled at Lily.

"That's Peter Pettigrew." Said James pointing at the third boy who just grunted loudly.

"Nice to meet you to." Said Lily sarcastically.

"If that's all you have to say- Goodbye." Said Severus said waving at Remus, Sirius, James and Peter.

Lily looked at him, then at the other four.

" It was nice to meet you all." She added. The boys reluctantly walked out of the carriage slamming the door behind them.

" Sorry Lily- they're idiots."

" That's fine."

The rest of the trip was spent by Severus explaining Quidditch and Lily explaining electricity.

~*~

Severus Snape had made his first new friend. She had blazing red hair and deep green eyes.

The Hogwarts express, a brilliant scarlet steam train pulled up at Hogsmede station and students swarmed the tiny platform.

" Firs' years over 'ere." Boomed a large man- He looked about 30, although he was huge. Severus and Lily walked over to him to find that they were standing on a small dock infront of a raging river with a large dragon boat bobbing in it.

"All 'ere?" The man asked.

"I'm Hagrid- Grounds keeper at Hogwarts I'll be taking yeh all on a boat trip up to the castle." Slowly the students stepped nervously into the boat and took a seat. Severus and Lily stepped into the boat and sat on a seat right near the front. They heard a group of students jump into the boat causing it to rock furiously accompanied by a harmony of frightened screams.

"What's going on here?" Said a familiar voice from behind them. James Potter.

"Not a good look Lily." Said Sirius Black as he squeezed inbetween Severus and Lily.

"Hey Sirius, What about me?" Said James forcing his way between Lily and Sirius.

"Shove over." Said Remus Squashing inbetween Sirius and Severus. Peter stepped over the seat and looked at them all.

" You guys are pathetic!" He squeaked before walking over and sitting on Severus's lap.

"Get off you rat." Bellowed Severus trying to push Peter off but failing in doing so. All the boys were in stitches laughing except for Severus.

"Morons." Muttered Lily. She stood up and walked over to Severus, she picked up Peter and threw him on the ground with a thud before offering a hand to Severus, which he gratefully accepted. They both walked towards a seat at the back of the boat and sat down.

"OWW! She hurt my butt!" Whined Peter rubbing his backside. James, Sirius and Remus burst into hysterics.

"Ready to go?" Boomed the voice of Hagrid. The boat started to move down the raging river. After a while Lily felt something wet and slimy crawl up her back. She squealed and grabbed the robes of Severus. The slimy thing slipped off Lily's back and retreated back into the inky depths.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked looking at Lily then looking at his leg where Lily was grabbing.

"A slimy thing crawled up my back." Said Lily; She looked down at her hand.

"Ooops…. Sorry!" She said blushing; she quickly moved her hand off Severus's lap and placed it in her own.

"Probably the giant squid." Severus said matter-of-factly.

"Giant squid?" Lily asked.

"Yup…. Don't worry it doesn't eat humans."

The Hogwarts castle came slowly into view, the large stone walls casting eerie shadows over the lush green lawns. The boat was slowing down. It finally came to a stop, the first years got out thankful that they had survived the trip.

"Follow me." Said Hagrid waving one of his giant arms. The students followed Hagrid up a small hill, which led them to a set of stone steps infront of a massive door.

"Good afternoon, I am Professor McGonagall. I will be taking you to be sorted which will be followed by a feast to commemorate you as new students to this school." Said a tall lady, she had long black robes and had her brown hair tied back neatly into a bun.

"Lets go." She said. She walked up to the castle followed by the students. She led them into a beautiful hall, lit with torches bearing crackling flames. Lily looked up to see a beautiful ceiling, which showed an exact replica of the crystal clear blue sky above the castle.

"It's bewitched." Severus informed her.

~*~

Students started to fill the great hall – The first years were now getting very nervous. A tall man stood up at the centre of the staff table. He had long silvery hair and long beard of the same colour; he also had piercing blue eyes.

"Welcome students, ones that have been here before and ones that haven't. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Dumbledore. I would now like to hand your attention over to Professor McGonagall, who will be leading this years sorting."

"Thankyou Headmaster." Said Professor McGonagall before scuttling off into a small room, only to emerge seconds later holding a three-legged stool with a patched old hat on it. She carried the hat up the stairs and placed it in the centre of the platform. The seams at the brim of the hat tore apart.

__

*Some people think I'm not pretty,

But I wouldn't judge if you were me.

I'm the smartest hat you'll ever see,

Let me guarantee,

I'll singe myself if you can find a smarter hat than me,

You may be in Huflepuff – if you're the loyal type.

Or you may be a Revenclaw – if your brain is ripe.

Or Slytherin may be for you – Filled with greed and spite.

Or may-be you're a Gryffindor – Where lie the brave at heart.

Put me on your precious head

And I'll decide your destiny,

I'll sort you where you truly belong to be*

The hat finished the song and the crowd burst into awed applause.

"I will call your name and you will step up to the centre of the platform. The sorting will be preformed in alphabetical order-" This was followed by a few complaint coming from the people who had name that started with a letter at the start of the alphabet. 

"Banes, Alexis." Called Professor McGonagall. A very pretty girl with long black hair and green eyes stepped forward. She was shaking a bit when Professor McGonagall place3d the hat on her hat, which slipped comfortably over her ears.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. The Gryffindor table erupted with applause as Alexis walked over to the table and sat down.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius stepped forward with a couple of pats on the back from his friends.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted as soon as it slipped onto Sirius's head. The Gryffindor table started to clap and cheer once more as Sirius walked over and sat down.

"Crane, Isabella."-"RAVENCLAW!". "Daily, Katrina." "-"HUFLEPUFF!". "DeGalle, Tanya. "-"RANENCLAW!". "Delaney, Arabella."-"SLYTHERIN!".

"Eberdeen, Floyd."-"SLYTHERIN!". "Etchels, Natalie." Lily was getting very nervous now it was a huge chance that she was next."HUFFLEPUFF!". "Evans, Lily." Proffessor McGonagall said as she surveyed her list.

"Good luck Lily." Whispered Severus as Lily stepped forward. Lily walked towards the front of the platform looking around at all the tables. She saw Sirius Black- who had a huge grin on his face. He noticed her looking at him a blew her a kiss.

"Ready?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly. Lily just nodded. The hat was placed on her head and slipped comfortably over her ears.

__

Hmm- Very brave. What's this?

****

The hat said as it invaded her mind.

__

A very brave person indeed! You should be pleased Ms Potter.

****

"Lily Evans." She corrected in her thoughts.

__

As you like Ms Evans**.**

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Lily felt the hat being taken off her head and the whole room came back into focus. She made her way down the steps to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Lily sit over here." Called Sirius.

"Um… No thanks." Said Lily. She walked over to where Alexis was sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Lily asked.

"Not at all." Said Alexis in a kind voice. Lily sat down and continued to watch the sorting.

"Finnegan, Scott."-"HUFFLEUFF!". "Futado, Melanie."-"GRYFFINDOR!". "Happ, Jana"-"SLYTHERIN!". "Hullick, Nancy."-"RAVENCLAW!". "Korr, David."-"RAVENCLAW!". "Krugman, Lauren."-"SLYTHERIN!". "Longbottom, Samuel."-"HUFFLEPUFF!". "Lupin, Remus." Remus walked over to Professor McGonagall, she put the hat on his head and after a few seconds it called "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius. The sorting continued "McWitt, Cornelius."-"HUFFLEPUFF!". "Miller,John."-"RAVENCLAW!". "Nicklaus, Karl."-"SLYTHERIN!". "O'Riley, Richard."-"RAVENCLAW!". "Pettigrew, Peter."

There was a loud squeak from the crowd of first years as a very short and skinny boy (Peter) stepped forward. The hat was put on his head – instead of just slipping over his ear it slipped over his shoulders causing the contents of the hall to laugh. ""GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. The hat was taken off Peter's head and he walked towards the Gryffindor table, the table burst into applause mixed with laughter, Peter sat next to Sirius and Remus. "Pittman, Nicole."-"RAVENCLAW!". "Potter, James." James Potter stepped forward and winked at his friends before having the hat put on his head. After a couple of seconds it called "GRYFFINDOR!" James took the hat of his head and gave it to Professor McGonagall before running down to the Gryffindor table. "Hi Lily." He said before sitting down next to Peter. "Ronstoff, Theodore."-"HUFFLEPUFF!". "Smollin, Micheal."-"RAVENCLAW!". "Snape, Severus." Severus stepped forward. _Please be in Gryffindor _Lily thought. The hat was placed on his head and after about a minute it called 'SLYTHERIN!". 

"What do you think of little Snapey now?" Sirius called to Lily.

"Shut up you-"

"Spinnet, Jessica."-"GRYFFINDOR!" Jessica ran down to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily. "Summers, Leigh."-"HUFFLEPUFF!". "Vamben, Adriana."-"SLYTHERIN!". "White, Amanda."-"HUFFLEPUFF!". "And last of all- Williams, Garth" Said Professor McGonagall, she put the hat on Garth's head. "SLYTHERIN!". The Slytherin table clapped until their newest member sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on the stool and carried it back into the room in which it came.

"Now that we have gotten the Sorting done I would like us all to stand and greet the new year with our school song." Professor Dumbledore announced.

__

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.   


**"Good work. I would like to say one more thing before we enjoy our feast: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" Professor Dumbledore sat down. The plates on the tables filled with food and the goblets filled with drink. **

"What is this?" Lily asked a pretty blonde hair girl sitting next to her (Jessica Spinnet).

"That's Pumpkin juice, have some- it's really nice." Jessica replied.

After about an hour the feast had ended and Lily was felling very tired. A tall redhaired girl walked down the table telling people that they were going up to the Gryffindor tower to get some sleep, the student stood up and followed the girl up stone staircases and through wide corridors. All of a sudden there was a loud crash, Lily turned around to see that a suit of armour had fallen down and there was a whitish figure whooshing around cackling childishly.

"Peeves." Shouted the red haired girl. "Fix that up and go away or I'll get the headmaster!"

"Hehe- You won't get me, _you_ can clean it up yourself you lazy git. Hehe." Laughed the poltergeist before disappearing through the nearest wall.

~*~

A/N: Sorry about the sorting, but I had to mention everyone (plus it took ages to figure out the houses and order of every one.) And for those of you, who are wondering about the conversation held by Sirius and Lily on the train, they said this:

****

SIRIUS: Hello Ms, my name is Sirius Black, What is your name?

****

LILY: Hello, my name is Lily Evans. How are you?

Also I'm sorry for the French but it will play a pretty important part in the story later on. PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know what people think about my story. Th next chapter will be posted up soon, I hope you will read it.

** **


	2. Windows and Cloaks

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE ****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

CHAPTER 2: Windows and Cloaks

****

"Before we enter the commonroom, I would like to welcome the new first years, and our returning students. For those who do not know me I am Molly O'Hare, this years head girl. The password for this term will be 'Lion tails.' Please do not forget. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this year and learn things you do not already know." Said the red hair girl before moving aside and saying the password to a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress. The picture flung forward to reveal a circular room filled with over-stuffed chairs and a blazing fire. The crowd started to swarm into the beautiful room.

"Do you want to go and check out the dormitories?" Asked Jessica Spinnet. 

"Alright." Said the other three girls in unison.

"Can we come to?" Ask a mischievous voice from behind them they turned around to find none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Listen you guys if we wanted you in our dormitory we would have given you an invitation, did you know that its rude to invite yourself?" Said Melanie.

"Fine then, be like that we don't want to see your stupid dormitory anyway." Pouted Sirius.

"If that's all we will be going now." Said Melanie as she started to walk off towards a spiral staircase. The other girls followed her but Lily felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back.

"Listen Lily, you shouldn't hang around with Snape he hasn't got the best family history and he is an arrogant piece of dung." Said James.

"Just because you and your pathetic little friends are jealous that I was talking to him and not you gives you no reason to talk about him like that- you should be ashamed of yourself James Potter, you really should." Scowled Lily.

"Oooh." Sirius was making fun of Lily.

"Listen Mr Black, I saw that kiss you blew to me and if you really want to know the truth I would rather jump off a cliff five thousand metres high than catch that."

"Hey James, I reckon we could arrange that, don't you?" Scoffed Sirius. Lily ran up the spiral staircase to find herself in a long corridor with several doors each one marked with a year number. Lily walked over to the door that had 1st year marked on it and pushed it open. The room had four large beds in it each with curtains drawn around them, there was a door at the other side of the room.

"Hey Lily check this out." Called Alexis running to the door at the opposite side of the room. Lily walked over to where Alexis was standing and she opened the door. Behind that door lied a glorious bathroom made out of marble stone, it had a bath, toilet a shower and a beautiful sink with carvings of lions all over it.

"Woah, this is nice." Commented Lily.

"It looks like one of those really expensive hotels bathrooms." Said Jessica from the other side of the room. Lily and Alexis walked to the centre of the room and looked around them.

"I'm sleeping here!" Called Melanie as she jumped onto a bed.

"Hey. No fair!" shouted Jessica.

"Yes it is it has my trunk at the end."

"Oh- where's my bed then?" Alexis replied foolishly. The girls ran around the room drawing back the curtains to find their bed.

"Hey Lily-"Jessica called from the other side of the room. "Your beds over here, oh you got a good window view." Lily ran over to where Jessica was followed by Alexis and Melanie. Lily looked out of the window to find that she was staring at a beautiful field, at one end there was a dense forest at the other there was a raging river.

"What a nice forest." Lily gasped.

"Not the forest Lily, that." Jessica said pointing out of the window. Lily looked out of the window to where Jessica was pointing to one of Hogwarts many towers she looked into one of the windows to see four boys running around the room Lily spotted one boy with unruly black hair, brown eyes and black glasses.

"Oh no, not them." Sighed Lily as she flopped back onto her bed.

"I reckon they're pretty cute." Added Alexis.

"They're cute and all, but they're just damn annoying." Said Lily Staring up at the ceiling mindlessly.

"Cant have it all can they?" laughed Jessica as she sat down on Lily's bed. For a couple of minutes there was an unnerving silence.

"Why don't we all play a game?" Said Melanie.

"A game, what sort of game?" Asked Lily sitting up.

"I don't know, maybe we could take it in turns to get to know each other. It wouldn't even be like a game I guess." Melanie said.

"Alright, who goes first?"

"You can."

"Me? Why not you or Lily or Jessica?"

"Oh go on… then you can sit back and listen to us ramble on."

"Fine-" Melanie said. "I was born on the 19th of January in 19--. Um… I like to play quidditch against my dad who works at the Ministry of magic in the Department of muggle affairs. My mum owns a magical creature shop in Diagon Alley. I am a pureblood, and my favourite colour is red… Oh and I have two pet kneazles and one joberknoll – Who wants to go next?"

"I will." Said Jessica. "My name is Jessica Spinnet. I have one older brother named Derrick he is in his second year… and he is VERY annoying. My mum and dad are both reporters for the Daily Prophet. I am half-blood and my favourite colour is purple. Go Lily."

"Me?" Jessica just nodded. "Fine, my name is Lily Evans I have one older sister who is a stuck up git, my mum works at a hospital in London and my dad is an accountant for the London international bank. I am a muggle and have basically no idea about half of the things in this place… oh and my favourite colour is rose pink."

"I guess it's my turn." Sighed Alexis. "My name is Alexis Banes, my parents work for Gringotts as curse breakers. I am an only child and my favourite colour is baby blue."

"Alrighty then," Started Melanie "now we know each other better." The uneasy silence that had swept the room earlier had returned this time for longer. 

"I reckon we should go down to the commonroom for a while." Suggested Jessica.

"Good Idea. Let's go." Said Alexis. The four girls walked out of the room and into the long corridor lined with door. They spotted Molly O'Hare walking out of one of the rooms. 

"Hello girls, are you the new first years?" She asked joyfully.

"Yes." They replied at the same time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, if you have any questions just ask my room is that one-" Molly said pointing to one of the doors at the end of the corridor. "Well- I better be off, goodbye." Added Molly before shuffling off into her room. 

"She seems nice." Said Lily. The girls continued down the hallway and walked down the spiral staircase in the commonroom. 

"Let's sit over there." Suggested Jessica as she pointed over to a few chairs by the fire. 

~*~

"I'm tired." Yawned Lily. It was almost nine o'clock and her and the other girls had been talking in the common room for ages.

"Same here, I'm going to bed." Said Jessica. Jessica and Lily walked out of the commonroom and up to their dormitory. The door was slightly open.

"Did we leave the door open?" Lily asked Jessica.

"No… not as far as I know." Said Jessica. Lily and Jessica looked around the room to find that it was seemingly empty. They nodded at each other before going to their trunks and pulling the curtains around their beds to get changed. There was a rustling noise from underneath the window. Lily walked over to check it out. All of a sudden she stepped onto an invisible object which Shouted in pain. Lily jumped back to find that her heel was caught on a piece of silvery material, she tried o untangle her foot but it only caused her to trip over and bump her head on the corner of her dressing table. 

"What the-?"Jessica said as she drew back the curtains around Lily's bed. Lily looked at where she had just stepped to find four boys, one of which was rolling around on the ground in pain.

"What the hell?" Lily shouted. 

"OWWW!" Sirius winced as he rolled around on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Jessica asked glaring at Sirius, Remus Peter and James.

"I was about to get changed when I heard a noise from under the window. I went to check it out when I stepped on that!" Lily shouted pointing at Sirius. "What the hell are you doing in here anyway and why couldn't I see you?" Lily snarled as she surveyed the boys. She let her eyes rest on Peter who squeaked loudly.

"We- um- we were- we-" James stammered.

"YOU WERE WHAT?"

"We were just looking around." James spat out quickly.

"And you decide to wander up into our dormitory and hide under my window how utterly convenient. You forgot to tell me why I couldn't see you."

"We-er- we hid under an, um, under a-"

"You have an invisibility cloak!" Shouted Jessica.

"No we don't." Said James trying to sit on a piece of silvery material.

"I think I should go and get the headmaster."

"NO!" Shouted the four boys in unison.

"Why not?" Asked Jessica.

"Please…We'll do anything." Peter cried.

"Peter." Remus hissed

"Please let us go." James begged.

"You are all truly pathetic." Lily hissed before walking over to Jessica and whispering something in her ear. The four boys disappeared out of sight.

"Ha ha, very funny." Said Lily as she walked over to near the window. She had her arms infront of her waving them around wildly as if she was trying to find something and she had lost her eyesight. She heard a scream from behind her and quickly turned around to see that James Potter had fallen on top of Jessica. The other three boys were laughing.

"Get off you me numbskull." Shouted Jessica as she tried to get James off. He looked like he had his legs tangled in something but it was hard to tell considering it looked like James had no legs. Lily walked over to James and pushed him aside.

"What is your problem?" Lily shouted at the four people infront of her. 

"You should have seen her face! James that was a good one." Sirius scoffed.

"I didn't mean it!" He shouted as he tried to untangle his legs (which were still invisible.) Lily reached over and grabbed something and pulled it.

"Damn you Evans, that's my freaking leg." James shouted.

"All the better!" She sneered as she pulled really hard and heard a huge crack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lily stepped back to find that James was rolling around on the ground and he had his legs back. Jessica leaned forward and picked up a silvery piece of material and walked over to Lily.

"It's an invisibility cloak." She informed.

"How did they get it." Lily asked. Everything about her new life was weird, people used wands to do everything, the bank was run by Goblins and. Everything was run by magic and then it was hidden from the eyes of non-magical people- muggles.

"It must belong to one of them, they cost about 100 Galleons."

"Oh… Is that expensive?" Lily whispered.

"Yeah, sorry Lily."

"For what?"

"I forgot you're muggle-born." Jessica apologised.

"We've got bigger problems than that."

"Can we go now. I mean you've almost succeeded to kill two of us."

James asked he looked at the girl with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. Were not done with you yet!" Said Jessica slyly.

"I think we should pay you back." Lily added. They boys looked at each other.

~*~

"NO!" Sirius protested.

"We'll tell professor Dumbledore." Jessica teased.

"This is SO unfair!" Wined Remus. "I didn't want to do this… They dragged me into it! I promise."

"Well, you didn't have to do it, do you know how to say NO?"

"I think it'll be fun." Interrupted James. "I mean it's not all the time you get to-"

"FUN FOR WHO?" Remus shouted.

"I can not believe they are making us do this! We were only acting like normal people, they would have done the same." Sirius whispered to James.

"No Sirius you are wrong, why would WE want to perv at YOU?" Lily said.

"I'll go get Mel and Alexis." Jessica said before skipping out of the room. 

~*~

"Hey Lily, do you want to do the honours?" Jessica asked.

"Pleased to." Lily replied. Jessica took out her wand and pointed it at Lily's throat.

"My dad used to do this when he was mad. SONORUS." Jessica said. "Now Lily, don't say anything that you don't want the whole of Gryffindor to hear." Lily winked at Jessica.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Gryffindor." Lily said, her voice was magically modified to sound a hundred times louder than it usually was. Her voice could be heard in the commonroom and the surrounding corridors. 

"I am pleased to say that for our first night at Hogwarts the first years have planned an exciting event for everyone's entertainment." The contents of the common room looked up at Lily and the talking stopped. 

"I would like to introduce you to the first year boys… or should I say GIRLS!!!!!" Lily looked over to the staircase leading to the boy's dormitory. Alexis was pushing a very irritated James towards the stairs. 

"First up is JEMIMA POTTER." James- Jemima walked down the stairs into the common room which started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Jemima is wearing dress robes of HOT PINK, these robes are very well complimented hot pink lipstick produce of Witches Cosmetic United." James ran back up the stairs and into his dormitory.

"Next up we have SIRIA BLACK sometimes known as SIRIUS BLACK." The crowd started to clap in mocking envy.

"SIRIA is dressed in lovely baby blue dress robes sewn together in Paris. The lovely make-up was also made in France by the lovely, Adalante DeLancre."

"Good work Lily." Whispered Alexis. The whole common room was now in stitches except for Lily and the lovely models. Lily couldn't laugh; she needed to do the commentary.

"Thankyou Siria, now I would like to introduce the one and only ROMINA- REMUS LUPIN! Romina is dressed in stylish devilish red dress robes. The lovely earings are lovely handcrafted sleepers encrusted with unicorn horn diamonds." Remus ran down the stairs then ran straight back up his cheeks were as red, if not more than his robes.

"Last up we have PETRA PETTIGREW, he- she is dressed in exquisite royal purple robes, which might I add, are WAY to big, but he just wanted to wear them." Peter let out a loud squeak before running into his dormitory his face flushed with embarrassment.

~*~

"Yes!" Lily said at breakfast the next morning. She was looking at her timetable while eating a piece of toast.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"We have potions with the Slytherins first up."

"The Slytherins, do you like them?"

"Well I only know Severus Snape, he's nice." Lily said as she picked up another piece of toast and spreaded it with strawberry jam.

"Ohh. I can't wait until tomorrow morning, we've got herbology with Hufflepuff." Melanie said.

"Only because of Samuel Longbottom."

"Shut up Jess!" Hissed Melanie, she admitted last night that she liked Samuel.

"WOOHOOOOO!" Came a loud voice from the opposite side of the room.

"Settle down James, It's only a flying lesson!" Sirius said as he tried to calm his friend down.

"ONLY flying, Sirius are you mad?" James starred at his friend in utter disbelief.

~*~

"Good morning students, I am professor Wellinton. I am the potions master at Hogwarts." This was the first lesson at her new school. Lily was sitting next to one of her newest friends, Severus Snape who was hanging on to every word that passed the lips of the professor.

"Today we will make a simple potion which will teach you the basic facts about potion making. Take out your 'Brewing up concoctions' book and open it on page 201. Then unpack your cauldron and ingredients, DO NOT do anything until I come around." The class took out their books and then their cauldrons, Sihgeran tusk, warts of a hog, posy pockets and Transylvanian flogheads.

"Miss Evans, It would be safer if you put the cauldron on the floor beside your desk. Good work Mr Snape." The professor said as she walked up and down the rows of desks."

"Alright, I expect that you will follow the instructions, and remember if there are any problems call me right away." Lily read the instructions carefully before measuring half a kilogram of Posy Pockets on her brass scales. Then when she finally had the right amount (After five minutes of trying.) Lily started to slice the Posy Pockets.

"Oh- don't do it like that, it's easier this way." Severus said taking the knife out of Lily's hands.

"If you do it this way-" Severus said chopping the Posy from left to right. "The juice will stay in better so the potion will be more effective."

"Thankyou." Said Lily when he gave her the knife back.

~*~

"Come on, let's go to dinner." Mel suggested.

"Good idea." Said Lily. The four girls walked to the Great Hall, discussing the day's lessons. When they arrived they sat down next to some fifth years. 

"Can we sit here?" Asked James Potter as he and his three sidekicks sat down next to the girls.

"Go right ahead, you will anyway." Lily muttered under her breath.

"We're sorry about last night, but don't you think it was a bit harsh dressing us up like that?" James said.

"So what? Did you expect me to let you get away with what you did? I mean if I hadn't of heard you, you probably would have watched me get changed, plus I think it was fun!" Lily said

"But we didn't know you were coming." Sirius protested.

"Oh, hum, ok, so you didn't know we were coming, then what were you doing in my dormitory." 

"We were um, looking at the view." James added quickly.

"Oh, yeah how am I meant to-" There was a loud bang from outside the castle. The students and teachers rushed over to the window to see what was going on. Upon looking out some people shouted in horror some ran around like mad chooks, and some fainted Lily looked out.

"Shit!" Gasped Mel.

A/N: Hi people, I would like to say thankyou for reading my story and I'd also like to give a special thanks to WENDILIN THE WEIRD! **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **I' like to know what people think of my story. Sorry about the naughty word but I think it was necessary, well, you do not know why at the moment, but anyway. Thanx for reading!!! 

DISCLAIMER: Once again. I do not own any thing except for the characters I made up and what I made them say.

__

LOVE,

Atalanta Zora


	3. Hooded Insolence

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE ****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

CHAPTER 3: Hooded insolence

Lily looked out of the window, the grounds looked perfect; the sunset splashing bright colours over the lawns. The forest looked fine, as enchanting as usual. Lily's eyes wandered up towards the sky, deep blue and a lot of stars some where covered by a cloud- but the cloud covering them, maybe it wasn't a cloud. The _thing _was a large skull shaped puff if smoke it had a snake protruding from its mouth and it shimmered beautifully when the raising moonlight hit it.

"Away from the window!" Called a very worried professor. As she shoved students out of the way. Lily walked into the centre of the hall, which had been changed, the tables were against the stone walls and there were now a number of chairs in the centre of the room. Lily sat down on one of the chairs in the centre or the lot and was shortly joined by the other first year Gryffindors.

"What was all the fuss about?" Lily asked Melanie who looked at her in shock.

"That… That was the dark mark! Oh Lily this can't be good." Mel said she looked totally terrified.

"It's not good at all! Now we can't go to our flying lesson tomorrow!" James Whined.

"What the hell are you on Potter?-" shouted Alexis in disgust. "Your more worried about a bloody flying lesson than the damn dark mark!! You are sick!"

There was a loud shriek from net to Lily, she turned to see Jessica Spinnet. 

"He-who-must-not-be-named, he's here! Oh no, I don't want to die!" Jessica uttered in absolute terror.

"Shhh, come on Jess, its alright, you wont die." Lily said soothingly.

"He- I – He came for me." She shrieked. Her pale face was now streaked; tears had fallen from her eyes, not normal tears, ones of pure terror. These tears were the type that only came once in a lifetime, if that. Jessica's frail figure was now shaking, the fear of the _thing_ she had just seen was to hard for her to handle, some that understood the meaning of the symbol shrieked with fear, others refused to believe it. 

"Come on Jess, you'll be alright, I promise." Whispered Alexis as she hugged her friend. More students sat down, some where feeling just as stupid as Lily. The mark in the sky was nothing to them; they didn't know what it meant. If they did though, they would be just as terrified as the ones who did understand.

"Lily, are you alright?" Said a boy from behind her. She turned around to see Severus Snape, he too had seen the sign, but he did not seemed scared or worried, he was good at hiding emotions.

"Yup." Lily answered shortly.

"Piss off Snape-" James hissed. "You were part of this, obviously."

" I WAS NOT!" Severus bellowed.

"Get stuffed Potter, I want to talk to my friend, and if you have a problem with that I'll remind the school about the hot pink-"

"LILY! I warned you. Don't blame me if he gets his relatives to blast you! But don't think I don't care, 'cause I do." James said before getting up and walking away. Sirius, Remus and Peter followed.

"Lily- I had nothing to do with this! I promise." Severus pleaded. Lily was to busy staring open-mouthed at James to take note of what Severus was saying. 

"What-ever." Lily replied airily. Lily wasn't sure if she was right about what she heard, James Potter had just said that _he _cared for _her._

"What was James talking about?" Lily asked looking at Severus who sighed.

"It' a long story, I'll tell you later, ok?"

"Alright." The students in the hall started to calm down a little bit. The teachers had just managed to drag the last few students away from the window.

"I am sure that you all know what's going on. The dark mark did appear outside the castle. We have Arours outside at the moment. Due to tonight's events there is a chance that we will have no lessons tomorrow, the heads of your house will inform you about what is going on. There will be no going outside!" Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "I would prefer if students stayed in their common rooms or in the library. Dinner will be continued in an hour. I apologise for the delay, but it is necessary."

"Lets go." Said Alexis as she helped Jessica up. Lily, Melanie, Jessica and Alexis walked up to their dormitory.

~*~

Lily, Alexis and Melanie tried hard to calm Jessica down, in the end they convinced he that Voldemort was nowhere near here and that it is not her fault about what happened. Lily stood up and walked over to her window. 

"Hey, come over here look at this." Lily said as she looked out of the window. The others came rushing towards her. Outside by the river there was what looked like a large dragon boat, but it was in splinters and there was a lot of people wearing dark robes huddled around it.

"Wonder what happened." Mel said. 

"It was him!" Jessica whimpered.

"Maybe it was struck by lightning or something, you know that you-know-who is scared of Professor Dumbledore. I bet you that he wasn't even here." Alexis re-assured.

"But it might have been one of his supporters!" Jessica argued.

"Listen Jess, he is not after you. He probably doesn't know who you are. I am also pretty sure that he wouldn't even think about touching you while Dumbledore's alive!"

"But he came after my mum and dad! He also tried to kill my brother!" Jessica shouted.

"Your parents and brother are fine aren't they?" Lily asked. Jessica looked up at her once again her face was full of terror.

"NO! He cursed them; he used the cruciatus curse! They are meant to start back at work soon and they just got out of St. Mudungo's! Derrick almost died, the Arours were just in time, he's coming after me next!" Jessica said she was crying and her face was damp with the rainfall of tears. Lily looked at Alexis and Melanie, who both had their jaws dropped in amazement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Melanie asked softly, Jessica shook her head.

"I was afraid. If I told you, you might not want to know me." She whispered as she lowered her head. Tears dropped from her eyes and fell onto the bedspread.

"Ohh Jess, we would never do that!" Alexis said.

"You still want me to be your friend?" Jessica asked as she looked up at them.

"Of course!" Lily cried. Jessica looked at her gratefully.

"Honestly?" She asked a glint of hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Honestly!" Lily, Melanie and Alexis replied at the same time. For the first time since the mark appeared tonight, Jessica smiled, not a cover-up smile, a real smile. Jessica usually smiled a lot, she had a nice smile.

"I reckon we should get to bed." Alexis yawned.

"I agree." Jessica said. The girls went to get changed.

" 'Night." Lily called.

" 'Night." The others replied before the light was turned off.

~*~

SOMEWHERE IN ANOTHER COUNTRY:

__

"Did you do what I asked?" Hissed a dark figure.

"I didn't get the girl, she was inside but-"

"YOU FOOL!!" The dark figure bellowed

"But I did-" Stammered a small man.

"I don't care what you did, you didn't do what I asked!"

"But I-" The man repeated.

"YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO! YOU INSOLENT FOOL! YOU ARE NO USE TO ME ANYMORE!"

"No my Lord! Please have Mercy!" The man wailed.

"Avada Kedavra!" The hooded figure bellowed. The small man fell to the ground with a loud thud. The other man laughed.

"Fool-" The hooded man whispered. "He has always been useless. Malfoy, get rid of this rubbish." A tall blonde man stepped into the room and picked up the limp body of the former death-eater.

****

~*~

Lily Evans woke up, her friends were still asleep. _Good, _she thought, _I get the first shower. _Lily walked down to her trunk and got out her robes. She walked over to the bathroom.

"Lily?" She heard someone call. She looked around to see Jessica sitting in the corner of the room rocking backwards and forwards nervously.

"Jessica!" She said as she ran over to her friend.

"It was horrible!" Her friend cried.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked softly.

"I had a dream- It was horrible- Lily, he's after me!" She whimpered before she burrowed her head in her knees, as she cried softly to herself.

"No he's not. Jessica get changed-"

"NO!" She said.

"We're going to see Professor Dumbledore." Lily said firmly.

"But-"Jessica started.

"No buts, get changed we're going now." Lily said as she walked over to her bed and drew the curtains back so she could get changed. When she was finished she pulled back the curtains to see that Jess was sitting on her bed and was dressed in the school robes. When she saw Lily she stood up Lily walked over to her. 

"Lets go." Lily said. The two of them walked out of the common room and down the cold stone hallways of Hogwarts at night there it seemed to be a lot different. There seemed to be heaps of extra hallways and rooms there were some extra doors with old script writing on them. They approached the staff room door. Before knocking, Lily looked at Jessica who looked shaken up over the dream. Knock, knock, Knock* The staff room door was opened by a cocky looking female teacher.

"What do _you_ want?" She snapped.

"We were wondering if we could speak to professor Dumbledore, please." Lily asked politely.

"He is busy at the moment-"

"I believe that I have plenty of time to talk to these girls." Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped up behind the other professor.

"Sorry headmaster." The other teacher said as she moved swiftly back into the staffroom. 

"Let's go to my office." Said Dumbledore as he led the girls through a series of passages, which took them to the entrance hall. He walked over to a stone goblin.

"Fizzing whizbees." He said to it and it sprung aside. He stepped inside the passage that the goblin opened and beckoned for the girls to follow. They followed him until they reached a large door, which was flung open by the headmaster. They walked into the room to see that it was a lovely circular room with pictures of previous headmaster on the wall all of which where frowning at the two girls (They thought that they were in trouble…Ha).

"What is wrong?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he sat down in a chair behind the desk. He gestured for Lily and Jess to sit down so they did.

"Are your parents alright?" He asked Jessica.

"Yes Professor-" She replied. "They are starting back at work soon. The reason we wanted to talk to you professor is because- well it sounds stupid, but- Well last night I had a dream…." Jessica explained about the dream. "I think that you-know-who is after me." She said about five minutes later.

"Well, I can assure you that you will be fine here. The Arours have said that it wasn't Voldemort-" Jessica flinched. (A/N: Something's never change.)** "It was one of his followers. They apparated into the grounds. I called in some Ministry workers and they put a charm on the school grounds making it impossible to apparate inside, the only way to get inside now is through the gates. I don't think they'll want to do that." Dumbledore informed.**

"I think it is time that you two got to bed." He said as he stood up. Lily and Jessica stood up and thanked him for talking to them before they walked out of the room. Dumbledore went with them as far as the stone goblin.

"If either of you need any help just come to me." He said. Lily and Jessica walked through the halls again they looked around to see that they looked different once more. When they were a couple of minutes away from the common room they heard a loud thud behind them. They both swung around quickly.

A/N: Hi people. Man this chapter was a pain in the butt. I finished it about an hour ago then I saved it onto my disk. When I went to post it the file was lost, I spent about 40 minutes looking for the file again only to discover that it was not complete! So I typed it up again (This is the re-typed version, not as good as the original.) Anywho,** I'D LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO**: **Wendilin the weird, Bigfoot and Yeti (Namely Bigfoot… Yeti wouldn't shut up while I was reading it to her over the phone the other day.) ~Evil Fiona~, Cutie Hermione, Stardust31685, Sapphire, Louise Behk, Lily of the Valley (cool name, it's my birth flower.) Naavi0, Kate_AnguaPotter, Charmsangel (hope your chickenpox get better.) iluvmarauders And KAT! Thank all these people for the reviews(loved them). **

NOTE: I JUST STARTED TO LEARN FRENCH, SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME! I DID PRETTY WELL CONSIDERING I ONLY MADE ONE MISTAKE (I DON'T HAVE MY BOOK WITH ME.) AND I APOLOGISE TO ANYONE WHO THINKS MY FRENCH IS HORRIBLE!

ON A NICER NOTE: The next chapter may take a while to post because the holidays are almost over and I need to consider the Feelings of my schoolbooks (Damn homework) But it will be up!

ALSO: I do not own all the Harry Potter books, as a matter of fact, I only own the Prisoner of Azkaban (Which has grown legs and run away at this rather convenient time.) SO I apologise if I have made any mistakes. 

****

Question to Kate_AnguaPotter: _Do you mind if I used the Idea you gave me? (send answer to _[**weewaa_11@hotmail.com**][1]_ or in a review… PLEASE!!!!)_

****

P.S: If anyone want's to E-mail me my E-mail address is: [weewaa_11@hotmail.com][1]

****

Love Y ,

__

Atalanta Zora

   [1]: mailto:weewaa_11@hotmail.com



	4. Peevish gaze

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

A/N: Hi people. As I guessed this chapter would take a while to post due to the fact that my schoolbooks are extremely lonely. I'd like you all to know that JESSICA SPINNET is Alicia Spinnets Aunty, her father is DERRICK SPINNET (Alicia's father that is.) Also; This is pretty stupid, but Samuel Longbottom is Actually Frank (I don't have the fourth first or second book *Bows head and shuffles foot in the sand… no – carpet) I am sorry about the mistake but I had already posted it up when I remembered. So just PRETEND… For my sake. L . I'd like to say a huge thanks to all the people that reviewed. I also recommend that you all read 'Parting of the twain.' By Pavarti&Padma. It is a real good story. Well, that's all for now. I better get back to the story

.

****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter 4: Peevish gaze

Lily and Jessica whipped around. Lily was half expecting to see some type of hideous monster with huge fangs and red eyes.

"Hehe! I scared you! I scared you! Hehe… You'll never catch me!!" Cackled a whitish figure before bouncing off down the hallways repeating the childlike chant until it could be heard no more. Lily looked over at Jessica whose face was a bit pale. 

"What a numbskull!!! How dare he? I'll get him for that the good for nothing – Oops, sorry Lily." Jessica said before looking at the ground.

"That's ok, he scared the crap out of me too." Lily sighed and started to walk towards the Gryffindor tower again.

"Lion Tail's" Lily said to the fat lady who moved aside ("What are you doing up so early?" She asked suspiciously.) There were only two people in the common room. Lily recognised one of them to be Molly, the head girl. Lily didn't recognise the other person, he had flaming red hair and was sitting very close to Molly. Molly looked and saw Lily and Jessica.

"Hi-" She said. "This is my –er- friend. Arthur Weasley."

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans and this is Jessica Spinnet-" Said Lily as she smiled sweetly. "We-er- better go. Bye." Said Jessica before her and Lily ran off towards the girl's dormitory.

"Did you see them?" Jessica asked forgetting about the whole Voldemort episode.

"Yup, I think they _like_ each other." Lily said.

"Derrick reckons they were like that last year… He's a real sticky-beak."

"Yeah, they look good together though." Added Lily as she opened the door. 

"Where the hell were you?" Called Alexis from the other side of the room.

"We were-" Lily looked at Jessica. "Walking around." 

"God, scared the crap out of me." Mel said as she looked at Lily and Jessica.

"Nup… We just wanted a better look around the place. I reckon we should go to the common room, McGonagall's going to be there soon." Jessica added.

"How do you know?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, I heard someone saying it."

~*~.

After the first year girls of Gryffindor had their showers they all walked down into the common room. There were about 30 people in there. Lily looked over to the corner to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter conversing in low whispers. They were huddled around a small table with a piece of green parchment on it. Lily and her friends walked over to them. They didn't notice that they were being watched until Lily spoke.

"Hi! Having fun?" She asked casually. James quickly shoved the parchment into a nearby book then looked up at Lily innocently.

"Yes, we were having a lot of fun." Sirius informed in a would-be-calm voice.

"What were you doing?" Melanie asked as she stepped up beside Lily.

"We were doing homework." Said Remus quickly.

"On _green_ parchment? We don't have any homework anyway." Alexis said. 

"Well _we_ do." Peter squeaked.

"_We_ are in the same classes." Jessica said.

"Well _we_ got homework… And if that's all you can go now." James said. There was a loud creak behind them; they turned around to se that professor McGonagall was entering the common room. She walked into the centre of the room before clearing her throat loudly and scanning the room.

"Today all lessons before lunch will be called off. You _will_ be expected to turn up at every lesson after that. If you are late or don't turn up there is a chance that you may be scrubbing bedpans, so DO NOT be late." Professor McGonagall said before turning on her heel and walking out of the room her robes swishing behind her.

Lily turned back around to see that James and his sidekicks had disappeared.

"Oh! Where'd they go?" Jessica asked.

"Stuff them. I'm gonna go to the library." Lily said as she turned around and raced up into her dormitory to get a quill, ink and parchment.

~*~

'All the Wizarding facts." Lily read the title of the small book and picked it up. It looked only very short; it was covered in what looked like leather. She walked over to a nearby seat and started to read.

__

All the Wizarding facts, by Libby Mantalope.

This is a book for all 'muggle-borns' If you wish o learn more about the life of a wizard this book is what you are looking for. This includes the foods, sports, objects and sayings that lurk in the ordinary wizarding house.

The Wizarding sports

QUIDDITCH: _Quidditch is the most popular wizarding sport. Each team consists of SEVEN players. One keeper (their job is to protect the goal posts for their team.) Two Beaters (Two players who knock the BLUDGER away from their team mates.) Three chasers (These players throw around the QUAFFLE in hopes to score a goal.) And one Seeker (The person who catches the SNITCH and decides when the game ends {By catching the SNITCH.}.)_

THE BALLS- SNITCH: A minute (walnut sized) golden ball with silver wings. The game ends when it is caught.

BLUDGER: These balls are large iron balls that are ten inches in diameter. The aim of these balls is to knock/attack players during the game.

QUAFFLE: The quaffle is a large (12 inches in diameter) ball. It is usually a scarlet. The colour is due to the fact that it used to be near impossible to see in the winter/ stormy weather.

****

NOTE: _For more detailed information I suggest that you refer to 'QUIDDITCH THROUGH THE AGES.' _

****

AINGINGEIN:_ This game originated in Ireland. It consists of a series of flaming hoops, which a player must pass through to reach a basket at the end of the course and throw the DOM (the ball) into it. The winning player was the one who was able to fly through the hoops without catching on fire and throw the ball through the hoop._

****

SHUNTBUMPS: _The whole aim of this game is to knock the players from their brooms. This game originated in Devon, England._

****

NOTE: _These games can be read about in 'Quidditch through the ages.' By Kennilworthy Whisp._

Lily read on, the book was rather interesting. When she was halfway through reading about 'Some common household pets.' When someone came up from behind her.

"What ya' reading?" Lily turned around to see Severus.

"Oh, hi!" She said, she closed the book and looked through the parchment in hopes that Severus didn't see the title.

"It's alright Lily-"He said as he looked down at the mess of parchment. "I don't care about what you are reading." Severus sat down in the chair next to Lily and looked at her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Alright, Lily I've got to tell you something." He said as he looked down at the ground.

"What?"

"Well, I feel I owe you an explanation, and I said that I would tell you so- thereasonthatJamesthinksmyrelativeswillbalstyouisbecausetheyarefollowersof-you-know-whowhichtheyarenot. It's just a rumour, it's not true though!" He rushed hoping Lily didn't catch a word of it. Judging by the look on her face she didn't. Severus stood up and went to walk away. He felt Lily's hand on his arm, she pulled him back and forced him to turn around.

"Slow down…. Don't worry, you can tell me whatever you want." She said softly.

"Well-"Snape sighed. "The reason that James thinks my relatives will blast you is because they are followers of You-know-who, which they are not. It's just a rumour, it's not true though!" Lily looked up at him, his eyes were deep, like windows to his sole, and they looked troubled- they looked as if they were hiding something. A deep secret, the kind that people didn't tell others. And never would.

"Are you ok Lily? You look pale." Severus asked he looked a worried. He sighed loudly and began to walk away. 

"Wait! I'm alright, and what you told me about your family, I don't care, _you_ are my friend, not them." Lily pleaded; she hated it when people took things the wrong way. It always led to trouble….

"I don't think you understand." Severus said before running out of the library ignoring Lily's calls.

~*~

Lily Evans walked up to the Gryffindor common room, it was just then that Lily realised how much she didn't know. Sure she'd read heaps of books, and all that type of stuff, but where did 'Voldemort' come into it? 

"Lion tails." Lily said to the fat Lady when she was asked for the password. The portrait swung forward to reveal the beautiful common room. It was filled with students, who were chatting loudly.

"Lily, m'dear, you look upset!" Called a black-haired boy from the other side of the room called out. He was sitting in a large purple armchair which was very overstuffed acompanied by his three friends, James, Remus and Peter.

"What's up Black?" Lily asked as she walked over to where he was. Sirius looked a bit shocked, Lily was being nice to him?

"God, you look as if you've just seen a ghost!" Lily laughed sitting down in an armchair next to James.

"Well, I did, I just saw Nearly-Headless Nick!… Why are you being so nice?"

"What's wrong with being nice? Any way I've go to go." Lily said before she got up and walked to the other side of the common room. She sat down in a red chair before pulling a book out of her bag.

__

"What am I doing in this place?"

She thought to herself

__

"All my friends are back in London, I guess I have made some new friends. But this is so unfair! I feel as though I'm the only one in this castle that doesn't know a thing about all the magic that's been going on lately. I am so stupid! Why did I come here? I could be at home, with mum and dad, annoying Petunia!"

The thought of home made Lily sad. She missed her parents so much already! She didn't know weather or not she missed Petunia, but if she did she knew why. Petunia was always there to annoy when Lily was sad, she was always easy to piss off. Lily let out a small sob. She started to read her book again pushing all the thoughts of home out of her mind. 

"Are you ok?" Asked some one. Lily looked up to see that James Potter was looking down at her. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up at him.

"I'm fine." She said forcing a smile. James looked at her in disappointment.

"Lily Evans!-"He said in a false high pitched voice. "You do not think I believe you. Nah- Lily you can tell me if something's wrong." He sat down in the chair next to Lily.

"I'm just thinking." Lily replied before reading again.

"Usually when people are thinking they don't cry." James said. Lily looked up at him and met his eyes for a couple of seconds before looking away. There was a loud hissing noise from some ones pet cat, a large ginger one to be precise. Lily jumped causing the book she was reading to fall to the floor loudly. James got off the chair to pick it up for her.

"I'll get it." Lily said as she leant forward. James' head bumped into Lily's. They both cursed loudly before looking up. Their eyes met for the second time. Lily's piercing green eyes bore into James sole. They cut through his heart like a knife in warm butter. James' brown eyes tore into Lily's mind. Lily felt herself moving closer to James. 

A/N: Hehe I'm bad!!!!! What do you think will happen next??? Pretty obvious really. If anyone wants to e-mail me My e-mail address is [**weewaa_11@hotmail.com**][1]. well that's all for now.

Love,

Atalanta Zora

__

   [1]: mailto:weewaa_11@hotmail.com



	5. Purple secrets

I KEEP WISING YOU WERE MINE

A/N: There will be a change in "point of view's" So be ready to have a heart attack (Call an ambulance on 000 {in my case} or 911 {in some one else's case}… by the way- I want a Canary yellow Porsche 911 They rock… sorry about that people J 

****

I KEEP WISING YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter 5: Purple secrets

****

"There you are!" Called a girl. Lily tore her eyes out of the trance they were in to look up and see that her new friend Alexis was standing there. "We were wondering where you got to!"

"Oh, hi. I was just in the library." Lily said.

"I've go to go." James sighed as he stood up and walked away to where his friends were.

"What were you thinking?" Alexis asked. Lily looked at her book and suddenly became interested in trying to repair the pealing cover.

"That was _James Potter_! Lily…. I'm worried about you!"

"I- I dropped my book when that wretched cat hissed and James went to pick it up, I told him not to worry but he didn't listen Then I went to pick it up and he head-butted me- and – well…" 

"Ohh, sure! If that is true then _I'm the queen of England!_" Alexis said sarcastically. "Well, I'm going up to our dorm… You coming?"

"Yup." Said Lily as she hopped out of her chair and followed Alexis up the stairs.

~*~

"You didn't?" Asked Sirius.

"Well, no, we didn't kiss, but we would have if bloody Alexis hadn't interrupted!" James complained when he looked at his friend. A huge grin spread across Sirius's face the same happened with Remus, but Peter didn't seem too happy that James liked Lily.

"Oh! -" James spluttered. "Not that _I_ wanted to _kiss her!"_ James looked at Sirius and saw that his grin had gotten wider. "I- er – well if I did kiss her I would be even with you then wouldn't I?" James asked looking at Sirius. Sirius did some quick thinking and replied. "Well, true my dear friend."

"What? What aren't you telling me?" Remus said as he looked at his two friends eagerly.

"Well-" James started as he looked at Sirius. "I had a little- er- run in with Sirius before dinner last night! I saw him and that 2nd year Ravenclaw girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes… I do not think I want to go into any more detail with that." Remus stared at Sirius in disbelief. 

~*~

"Honestly?"

"Honestly!" 

"Well- we didn't kiss!"

"You almost did!"

"With James Potter?"

"Yup!"

"BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Lily spluttered. She was talking to Alexis, Mel and Jess… Being the way she is Alexis told Melanie and Jessica all about what she had seen, Lily was obviously in a huge case of denial.

"If I didn't come in you would of! James Potter! Really Lily, I would understand if it were Sirius though! – Ohh no! I didn't say that aloud did I?" Alexis said. Lily and the others looked at her with identically evil grins.

"My dear friend-" Melanie started. Looking at Lily and Jessica for help.

"SO! You like Mr Black do you?" Jessica said, constraining herself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I – I didn't m-mean to say that!" Alexis pleaded as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I think Sirius should know this!" Lily said as she sprung up from Melanie's bed, which she had been seated on.

"NO! LILY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" Alexis shouted as Lily ran out of the room. Alexis stood up and chased her. 

Lily bounded out of the room and hid around the corner. She could hear Alexis' footsteps bounding across the stone floor. Alexis opened the door. Lily jumped up from around the corner and scared Alexis ("BOO!" "AHH!"). Lily received a few slaps from Alexis before they both broke into extremely severe cases of laughter.

~*~

"Good afternoon class-" Said a tall witch, with blonde hair and dull green eyes. "I am Madam Stratus. I am here to teach you the art of flying…" Madam Stratus continued on. It was after lunch and Gryffindors were having their first flying lesson with Slytherin. Lily was standing with the other Gryffindor girls. She was hoping to get a chance to talk to Severus, but being a Slytherin he had been forced to stand with his fellow Slytherins.

"Alright everybody mount your brooms." Lily looked at her broom in horror – She was going to fly? She hated hight's! She didn't feel like getting into trouble this early in the year so she mounted the broom obligingly. Madam Stratus was walking around the class giving tips on how to mount the broom with no real trouble.

"Great work Potter. Put your hands like this Black!" Madam Stratus said as she walked. Lily looked at the way James was mounted and tried to mimic his position.

"Ms Evans-" Lily looked at the teacher. "You're to tense loosen up. After a couple of minute Madam Stratus stood in the middle of the class and looked around. 

"When I say take off I want you all to kick hard on the ground, do not go to high at first and remember that you need to keep your head while your up there." The class nodded in agreement.

"TAKE OFF!" Lily slammed her foot hard on the ground. She felt the wind lash at her face as she rose steadily onto the air. She had forgotten that she hated high places and absorbed the feeling of freedom.

"Class, I want you all to stop where you are for a moment-" Madam Stratus looked around and waited until the class stopped (James Potter decided to do some fancy twirls and loop the loops in the air before he declined in altitude and stopped next to Remus.)

"Good, I am going to give you some time to get use to the handling of these magnificent pieces before I teach you some basic skills." Lily decided that it would be a good idea to talk to Severus while they were in the air so it would be harder for the other to stay level enough to hear what they were talking about. She edged her broom handle towards where Severus was and leant close to the broom gaining speed quickly.

"Severus, we have to talk." Lily said when she was flying next to him.

"Why?"

"Well- I'm sorry about what happened in the library- and well- I'd like for you to explain about this Voldemort guy, I don't get it." Severus looked at her and sighed loudly before he began to explain the situation, his voice quavering with obvious fear.

"He-who-must-not-be-named-"

"That's Voldemort right?"

"Yes, but _no-one _says his name! Anyway He-who-must-not-be-named is the greatest dark wizard too ever rein terror upon the whole wizarding world. He was a student of Hogwarts, and blood of Salazar Slytherin. The dark lord- another name for he-who-must-not-be-named, was a typical Slytherin descendant, his hatred for muggle borns, obvious. He is the reason that so many muggle based wizarding families have been killed. He also terrorise families that have no muggle blood in their whole history, the reasons are unknown…"

After five minutes of Severus explaining Voldemort Lily heard some kissing noises being made below them. She looked down to see a skinny black haired girl below them, Adriana Vamben. Severus' face turned a great shade of scarlet before Lily shouted.

"Get stuffed Vamben!" The girl took out a camera and it flashed, releasing tufts of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared Lily dove after the girl, the wind rustling her hair as she dropped rapidly after Adriana. Lily heard the shouts of Madam Stratus as she chased the girl.

"Go get her Lil!" Shouted James as Lily took a steep dip, gaining on Adriana with every breath she took.

"Show those stinky Slytherins whose boss!" Shouted Sirius. This was a mistake, and he knew it. Two of the Slytherin boys were edging towards Sirius ever so slowly. When Sirius noticed he started muttering things like "Slytherins are boss!" then whispering ("NOT!") under his breath. He also said, "Come on guys! Two of you... Abnormally large- and fat – and ugly… Well that's beside the point! But there's two of you and one of poor little me!"

Lily took a swift turn to follow Adriana who was laughing impishly. 

"Hey, Vamben- If I were you, I'd watch out for that tree!" Lily shouted as Adriana quickly swerved to miss a large tree with huge branches, which were waving around furiously in hopes to smash the both of them into smithereens. Adriana raced over to where Madam Stratus was floating and hid behind her. Lily looked at Vamben with over-exaggerated rage. Lily noticed that Sirius was floating towards Adriana slowly, he winked at Lily and then wrenched the camera out of Adriana's hands quickly. She made a grab for it and knocked it out of Sirius' hands. Lily soared down after the camera, so did Adriana. Due to the fact that Adriana was closer to the path, which the camera had fallen, she was in the lead. Lily leant forward on her broom, hurtling to the ground in hot pursuit of the camera she didn't want it to break (for some strange reason) but she didn't want Adriana to develop that picture. Lily was now speeding towards the ground like a comet through space. The green grass was inching nearer and nearer. The fore of gravity was pulling her down. Lily reached out to grab the camera; she was almost there… And so was the ground-

A/N: I hope you all like this…. And YES! I did change the point of view! (To James' that is.) I would also like to recommend that you read Dumbledi by Claire Thorpe. Anywho I would like to say thanks to all of you lovely readers and reviewers! (Couldn't have done this with out you!) Also, If you want some hints on what's going to happen later on in the story, go to my profile. Oh, I also recommend any story that is on my favourite story list (Well dah! They are my favourite stories!) And there are also a couple others 'Beneath the hate' by nortylak and 'Of fire and ice.' (Forget the author…. Sorry if you are reading this!) 

****

A HUGE THANKS TO: All my beta readers…Wendilin the weird (Especially Wendilin!) Bigfoot and the Yeti/ Bimbo and D!$C!P£Ę , Tsunami and Volcano (You know who you are!) and Onya Zora … My Best bud… among others.

****

I'D LIKE TO TAKE TIME TO SAY THANKS TO ALL MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL….AND BY THE TIME THIS IS POSTED I WILL BE THIRTEEN! My birthday is/was the 18th of may!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001

****

YUP! So is that statement! J (Which I copied from the bottom of a birthday invitation!)


	6. photographic predictions

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE ****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

CHAPTER 6: Photographic predictions.

Lily felt panic surge through her, she thought that the ground was going to devour her bones like a hungry monster. She felt the clasped camera in her hand; she was now inches away from the ground. Lily heard gasps from the crowd above as they watched helplessly. Lily let her instincts take over, suddenly she pulled the broom out of the deep dive and she skimmed the softly dewed green grass with the tips of her shoes. She wiggled her toes nervously inside her shoes. Lily pulled the broom to a complete halt she got off her broom and stood on the ground. Never before had the adrenalins pumped through her blood like that, she loved it, the thrill of flying high speed through the air, the wind rippling her hair. Lily quickly pocketed the camera and looked up to see that the rest of he class was gliding down to meet her.

"Come with me Miss Evans!" Said Madam Stratus. Lily followed the teacher up to the large oak doors of the Hogwarts castle. She could hear the comments being made by her classmates, the Gryffindors said things like: "Go Lil!" and "You showed that dirty dog!" but the Slytherins were booing and hissing and throwing insults like "You'll pay for that Evans!" and "Hope your looking forward to a long train ride home!"

Madam Stratus was leading Lily through a series of corridors she stopped and knocked on the door of a classroom. It was opened by Professor McGonagall. Lily was shaking now… Her moment of fun was probably going to cost her a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall looked at Lily suspiciously and then looked at Madam Stratus, who beckoned her to follow her down a small corridor. The teachers moved away in silence. Lily could hear their muffled voices, but couldn't understand a word. A couple of minutes later the teachers returned. Professor McGonagall beckoned Lily to follow her, Lily did so, she knew that this could only mean trouble. After a while of Professor McGonagall had led Lily up a countless number of stairs and was now leading her up one of the particularly circular of a tower at Hogwarts. They reached a trap door, which the Professor knocked on. A couple of minutes later it was opened by a spidery looking witch.

"Ah- Minerva, you came as I had predicted!" She whispered spookily.

"Yes-" McGonagall said with a look of disapproval on her stern face.

"Carnenti!" The spider-like woman called when she stuck her head back in the heavily perfumed classroom.

"Your predictions seem to be falling out Sybill, I actually want to talk to Weasley."

"I was just testing you. WEASLEY COME HERE!" Barked the mystical teacher.

"Hello Professor McGonagall!" Said a tall boy with flaming red hair. Lily remembered this boy as Arthur Weasley.

"Good afternoon Weasley, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Professor." Said the boy before he stepped out of the dreamy room. Professor Spiderwoman told the boy to hurry up before she slammed the trap door. 

"Weasley, I have found our team a great reserve seeker!" McGonagall informed the boy.

"Who?" Asked the boy. The professor grabbed Lily and dragged her infront of Arthur.

"Hi- I'm Lily Evans." Lily sighed with relief. So she wasn't going to be expelled…she was going to be on the Quidditch team?

"Oh…. Cool! - I mean that's great professor!"

"Well- I should let you get back to your class Arthur. Ms Evans, Come with me."

~*~

"I want you to read this." Professor McGonagall said as she picked a thin green book of the shelf. It had the title '_Quidditch through the ages._' Printed neatly on the front in gold lettering. "It will help you learn some of the basic rules of the game." She handed the book to Lily who took it. "There is Quidditch training every Friday night, you, at the moment are the reserve seeker. You should still attend training, and there is a great chance that you will be playing for the team next year as the official seeker, Carlos Figg, the current seeker is in the seventh year and is graduating soon. It is _very_ good to have you on our team Ms Evans. Well we better get moving, we will be late for transfiguration…I am the teacher for that, so I see no reason for you to be late."

~*~

A couple of weeks had passed with nothing really exciting going on, except for a few unusual events. 

*On the afternoon of Lily's acceptance into the Quidditch team:

"Hey, Lily." James Potter called from the opposite side of the table.

"Yeah."

"If you want any help with quidditch training just ask… I'm _really_ good at it!"

"Hmm, 'k whatever."

(James offering to help Lily?)

**The first weekend at Hogwarts.

"What happened to Sirius?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Ha, he got beaten up by those two ugly Slytherin guys because he threatened Adriana with a 'huge head' charm." Lily replied as she burst into stitches.

"OH NO! He got beaten up by Severus Snape?"

"NO!"

"Well he is one of the ugly Slytherin guys!"

"IS NOT!"

"Are you still friends with him?"

"YES!"

"But his ignoring you Lily!"

"So, it doesn't mean that I don't like him!"

"You _like_ Severus…EWWWW!"

"I don't like him like that and you know it!"

"Sorry Lily… I just had to do that!"

"Yeah, trust you!"

"Anyway, Stuff Snape, back onto the subject of Sirius!"

~*~

__

A baby was cradled in his mother arms, wrapped tightly in a warm blue blanket. 

"RUN! Get out of here!" Shouted the frightened voice of a man from the other room. The young mother ran out of the room slowly followed by a cackling demon. 

"You do not need to die you foolish child! Give me the baby and go!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HARRY! GO AWAY YOU DEMON. ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE HATRED AND PAIN. LEAVE US BE!-"

"You are young and foolish, move aside woman, you do not need to die."

"NO! -" The woman shouted. "GO AWAY LEAVE HARRY! NOOOOOOOOO!" There was a blinding flash of green light followed by intense screams of a baby, crying out for his lost parents.

****

Lily Evans sat up in her bed. Cold sweat drenched her face. Her heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour. She looked around at the dimly lit room, the partially separated curtains letting a minimal bit of the morning light through the frosted window. She got up and reached for the latch on the trunk at the end of her four poster bed. Lily reached in and grabbed a set of robes. She pulled them out of the trunk and placed them at the end of her bed, before standing up slowly. She looked at the pile of black robes, on top of them was a metallic thing…Adriana's camera. Lily drew the scarlet curtains around her bed back quietly and crept over to Alexis' side of the room. She parted the curtains slightly and called out for her friend. There was no answer, Alexis wasn't a heavy sleeper, once she woke up because Lily sneezed softly in her sleep. Lily looked through the gap in the curtains, she got a startle as she caught sight of someone looking at her, after a couple of seconds she realised that it was only her reflection in the mirror on Alexis' desk. She looked around to see that the bed as a mess and there was a piece of parchment on her friends desk. Lily walked over to fine that one of the draws was left open. The contents of the draw was a round tin containing a couple of bobby pins, a hair net, and a diary… But this draw usually contained Alexis' wand while she was asleep. Lily looked at the brief note on he friends desk.

__

Gone to the hospital wing. Couldn't sleep. Be back later.

Alexis.

Lily was glad to find the note, for a second she thought that Alexis had been killed or kidnapped. Lily ran through the common room and into the corridors beyond which led to the hospital wing.

~*~

"What do you want?" Madam Pomfrey asked suspiciously when Lily ran into the infirmary. 

"Can I please see Alexis Banes?" Lily spluttered. She had run up to the hospital wing.

"Well, if you want to see her you will have to see Mr Black."

"Pardon?"

"Ms Banes is just _visiting_ Mr Black." Lily felt the odd lump in her throat go as she sighed in relief.

"Well, can I please see Sirius."

"Go on…But DO NOT make any noise, we do have other patients you know!" 

Lily walked into the large white room and looked around at the unfamiliar faces.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Someone whispered Lily looked around to see that Alexis had asked her.

"I thought that you must be hurt or something, you really need to learn how to write quick notes… If I would have known that you came to visit _him_ I wouldn't have come."

"Thanks Evans." Groaned Sirius as he sat up in his bed.

"Well…I still wouldn't have come!"

"Well go. I don't want you here anyway." 

"Fine- Hey Alexis, do you still have some of that potions that develops the photo's?"

"Yup. First draw, why?"

"I need to use it…Please?" Lily said looking at her friend.

"Sure."

~*~

**Lily looked at the just developed photo. There was some odd reason why she had developed it, she didn't know why exactly. On the photo there was Severus (Tapping his foot against his broom handle impatiently) and Lily (Who was screaming at some one in the distance). Lily looked closer at the photo. **

"Melanie! Come here!" She called. Melanie came through the gap in the curtains and looked at Lily.

"What?"

"Look at the photo!"

"It's you and Severus…So what?"

"Look closer."

"What."

"Look into the forest!"

"What the-"

A/N: Hi once again people! Umm. This chapter is a 'move along.'…I got the feeling that 5 chapters for about 2 days was way out there J … UMM, I'd like to thank, COW (Best friend! And my best Beta reader!), Bigfoot, Yeti, Tsunami, Volcano and Onya (my bestest buddy…Among others!) Yes! I do know how long it took to post this chapter up! I'm sorry L ! But I still love you all. I would like you all to review (Wouldn't mind a review from Bigfoot and the Yeti… My story doesn't deserve one! Honestly {Yeti said so, I'm not imagining things.}.) Umm, there will be a picture from this scene posted up in my profile soon (Yippeeeee!) so feel free to have a look, don't laugh though, I tried…It doesn't look all that bad (I kind of like it. Note the kind of.) Au revoir! 

Atalanta Zora.

****

CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT: DISCLAIMER:

HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001.

ALL MY STUFF, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Atalanta Zora fanfics. © 2001.

Also, I have joined a group called: ~*WiTcHy*~ aka *WiTcHeS_wItH_aTtItUdE*


	7. Pink Polka-dots

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE ****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter 7: Pink Polka-dots

'Hey Rem!' James called out when Remus entered the common room. Remus walked over and sat next to James. 'Where were you for the flying lesson?' He asked curiously.

'Oh- I was with- er- Dumbledore, yeah, that's right! I was with Dumbledore.'

'Why?' Sirius asked.

'Oh- he just wanted to talk to me.'

'Why?' Peter asked.

' 'Cause he absolutely loves me and wanted to tell me- it's none of your business.'

James sighed and told Remus to sit down.

~*~

__

'Is that Remus?' Mel asked.

'Sure looks like him, but why is he going there?' Lily said pointing to the Whomping willow in the picture.

'There's only one way to find out.'

~*~

'Where's Lupin?' Mel asked James forcefully. James looked at her and the other boys looked at him.

'What's it to you?' James spat.

'A bit feisty aren't we now?'

'He told us he was going to the library.' Sirius said.

'Where was he the other day when we were at our flying lesson.' Lily asked.

'We don't know… What do you want next? His life story?'

'For goodness sake! Just tell us!' Melanie said, she was now really curious about this, why the hell wasn't Remus up in the air with the rest of them?

'Why?' Lily hesitated and slowly pulled out the photo before having it snatched out of her hand by Peter. She made a grab for it but he ran out of reach.

'Oh, how cute, it's you and Severus baby!' He squealed in delight.

'Give me my photo back!' Lily shouted. She chased Peter around the common room before he finally tripped over one of the overstuffed lounges. Lily grabbed it and walked back to show James.

'Why the hell is Remus there?' She Said- she was angry and it was showing in her voice.

'I told you! We don't know! Piss off!' James shouted. Lily and Mel decided to look for Remus on their own. First stop: the library.

~*~

__

'About your little problem Mr Lupin, I was wondering how long it would be before the next- er- transformation.' The man asked.

'On Sunday sir.' Remus replied.

'Alright on Friday meet me in the entrance hall at 6:30 P.M… Do any of your friends know?'

'No sir, but they already noticed I was gone. Would it be ok to tell them though?'

'Yes, but make sure they are true friends first. People are cruel and they like to spread rumours. All I say is that you should be careful about who you tell.'

'Thankyou professor.'

'Now- go and get a good nights sleep, remember 6:30 Friday, see you then.'

'Goodbye Sir.' Remus walked out of the headmaster's office and back up to the Gryffindor common room.

~*~

'G'night!' called Lily as she turned her lamp off. The others called out good night before they went to sleep.

~*~

__

There was a flash of bright green light and a cry from a small baby. 

A young boy in a small cupboard, listening to a conversation through a grate, the boy had unruly black hair, green eyes, glasses and a thin scar on his forehead in the shape of a bolt of lightning.

A boy around the age of 13 turned around and looked down the driveway of a pretty house, there was a big shaggy black dog staring back at him.

In a dark graveyard there was a small circle of hooded figures the same boy in the centre, next to the limp body of another teenager. The circle was getting smaller and the boy was challenged to a duel. Wands were drawn and spells were preformed, a jet of light connected the wands and ghostly figures emerged…

~*~

Lily woke up. She had never had a bad dream in her life before now, before she came to Hogwarts, but hers seemed so real, so real you could taste the air. She got out of her four-poster and pulled on her dressing robe. She decided to go down to the common room and do some reading.

Lily heard voices as she was walking down the stairs and slowed down. 

'Do you want me to tell the others?'

'If you think so, I just don't know what they'll say, tell Sirius but don't tell Peter yet.'

'O.K.' 

The voices belonged to Remus Lupin and James Potter.

'I think Lily and Mel have an idea of what's going on they have a photo of you near that tree. Knowing them, they'll tell the whole of Gryffindor-'

'What will we tell them?' Lily called out James and Remus jumped out of their seats.

'What did you hear?' Remus asked in a would-be-casual voice.

'Pretty much all of it.' She lied.

'What were you doing here anyway?' James asked. Lily walked to the base of the stairs.

'That is none of your business.' She replied quickly. 

'Well why did you listen to what we were saying? That was none of your business.' James asked.

'Well, I'm surprised the whole of Gryffindor didn't hear, you were talking _very_ loudly you know-'

'No! What I know is that you are the nosiest bitch I've ever met, one-day you'll get in trouble for that you know.' James and Remus stormed off to their dormitory. Lily walked over and sat in a large crimson chair near the fire and read.

~*~ 

'So is that what you want to do?' James asked.

'Yup.' The other boys agreed, and they trudged out of the room carrying seven cans of paint and a couple of brushes. The master plan had been formed and they were ready for war. It was two weeks ago when Filch got them in trouble for dropping a bottle of black ink onto the rug in the corridor on the fifth floor outside the transfiguration room. The boys snuck around the old castle keeping to the shadows that were being made by suits of armour and statues. As they presumed, Peeves was in the Trophy room. They walked up to him cautiously.

'Peeves-'

'Oooh- little ickle first years out of bed!!! I'm gonna tell Filch!'

'No wait!' James said in a fake desperate voice.

'Why should I Potter the rotter and Co.?' He cackled.

'Because um… Well give you these stink bombs!' James said as he held out a large bag of stink bombs infront of Peeves.

'Ok!' Peeves snatched them off James and looked at them in surprise. 'What do you want me to do with them.'

'What ever you like! As long as its tonight.' Sirius said stepping up next to James. 

'OK!' Peeves zoomed out of the room and down the corridors. They looked at each other and laughed.

Filch's office was unlocked and he was off chasing Peeves on in the entrance hall.

'Lets get to work.' James announced the boys opened the cans of paint and started to make massive brush strokes along all the furniture. The room was starting to look like it had been host to a skirmish paintball game, only worse. James was working on the desk, painting it a lovely Green colour, which reminded him of animal droppings. Peter was painting pictures of dead cats on the rug. Sirius was determined to write all of the swear words he knows (thousands) all over the world and wasn't mucking around. And when James had finished the desk he was painting pink polka-dots over a tapestry of Filch.

After Sirius had covered the walls in offensive insults and words, Peter was out of rug, James got a brilliant idea.

'Hey! Why don't we write Severus' name on this?' James shouted. The others agreed and watched him with reverence. They were quickly putting the lids on the paint when they heard some-one clearing their throat behind them …

A/N: Hi everyone!!!!! I swear I am sooooo sorry for not posting this up earlier! I swear it. Anywho I'd like thankyou to *takes a deep breath* Wendilin the weird, Tsunami and Volcano, Avadriz, piper, blonde blue, iluvmarauders, Sacara, Hermione Potter (should be Weasley), Draco's Cutie Gal (do you possibly like Draco?), Claire Thorpe (hehe- were on school holidays), Zepp Hob, Italian_chick54 (I know where you are. MUHAHAHA) Faith, Pavarit& Padma (Written anymore on Parting of the twain?), Angel_chichiri, ~slytheringoddess(cool name) Kitten kisses, Prongs, shampoo ul copt, Nicole Weasley, Harry Potter (that name sounds familiar) Haruka, Dumbledore, Bryn, ~Evil Fiona~ Louise Behk, Lily of the valley, Naavi, Cheeky Witch and Kat!!!

Well, now I can breathe again I would like to say: ghjkegjbnielaghrbikaghrikahbnfdg,mnebr,nbsa;uihregtougiuyuyehvwrhbnfgj;ilureabragvndflgbjkbrgblirfdgheilkubuireahgtlfjdbakldafbgmenrgbkljdsujvfwa;fihen;KEWFB;**PLEASE…REVIEW!**oie;aqghrb;ohbaqngfrik;;HBNE;AOHBNA;hbn;oib;oiswgjklmndgnob;ihtsnglktfhbitkjkgvkxmfnvbbfd,mgbnlaghjlaikgjbnaelighjbvnjkvbafdk

vmnadfbg,mfdbvn,mzblikfjghbnelhladijghroilghalhgalkjgbakfjbvcnvmklfd!!!!!

That's all for now, so I guess I'll cya's all later.

P.S. If you noticed that I said Remus wasn't in the air and you realised I typed that he took the camera out of Adriana's hand LOOK AGAIN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Luv,

Atalanta Zora


	8. No names!

****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter 8: 

'What do you think you are doing?' Said a familiar voice from behind them.

'REMUS!' James shouted happily.

'No- its Mr Magoo what do you think?' Remus said 'By the way, where did you get all this paint?'

'Oh, from my parents, I told them it was for a transfiguration projest where we needed to change half of the paint.' James piped. The others looked cocky. 'Where were you anyway?'

'Oh, I was talking to Dumbledore. Nothing important.' Remus lied. 'Did you use all the paint?' he asked. James and Sirius shook their head.

'Why?' Peter squeaked.

'Can I please have a can?' Remus asked, James nodded and passed one to Remus. 'Behold my friends-' He said. He pried the lid off the tin and splashed it over the floor, all over the entrance.

'Great one you dumb ass!' James shouted.

'Yeah, I know.' Remus said honestly. Wingardium leviosa! ' He said as he waved his wand at James. James floated over the paint and Remus put him on the ground softly. 'Pretty smart for a dumb ass hey?' he asked mockingly. James put his arm around Remus' shoulder.

'That's my boy!' He cooed. 

'And that-' Said Sirius pointing to a spot far away down the corridor, 'Is Filch coming towards here!' The boys looked down the hall, the charm was repeated for Sirius and Peter and they bolted all of the way back up to the common room. 

Lily sat in the common room refusing to let herself fall asleep. She had- once again been woken up by her nightmares, each was worse than the last, always with the same people, each time they became more real. She heard some shouting from outside of the common room as some people seemed to be fighting with the fat lady, Lil decided not to get involved and sat back in the overstuffed chair. A couple of minutes some people burst into the common, waking Lily up from the nap she tried so hard to resist she saw James, Peter Sirius and Remus.

'That was- Lily?' James said.

'Yes Lily!' Lily snapped, she surveyed the pranksters with care.

'What are you doing awake?' Peter squeaked.

'I was going to ask you the same thing, and what were you doing out of the common room?' 

'That is none of your business flames.' Sirius howled. Lily crossed her arms.

'How dare you!' She hissed.

'What is it my flame of beauty?' Sirius questioned innocently.

'My name is NOT flames,it is Lily.' 

'Woah! Lily, it is perfectly natural to be going through PMS but please-' Sirius begun.

'SHUT UP BLACK! Firstly, you are the biggest loser- you AND your friends. And second, you wouldn't know the FIRST thing about PMS!' Lily shouted.

'I do know the first thing! You have it!' Sirius shouted back, Lily walked over to him and slapped him square across the face. The sound her hand and his cheek made was amazing. She ran out of the common room and up to the girl's dormitory.

'COLD HEARTED BITCH!' Sirius shouted after her rubbing his cheek.

'Sirius! You are slack!' James hissed.

'Shut up James! Any one would think you like the girl!' Sirius snapped.

'Well maybe I do!' James suggested.

'That's a boy! Still got your sense of humour!' Remus said patting him on the back. James shook his head and ran up to his dormitory.

~*~

'I am very disappointed in the events that occurred last night!' Professor McGonagall hissed at breakfast the next morning. 'This type of vandalism has not been seen in years! The mere fact of putting paint anywhere in this school beside parchment is a disgrace! I have to say that I AM going to have to punish those students responsible with all of the punishments I am allowed to dish out! And we have already found the culprits-' Peter gulped loudly. 'Can I please see Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape after breakfast.' She finished before sitting down in her seat again. Lily and Severus looked at each other across the tables, they hadn't done A THING! They ate their breakfast nervously, when the time came they rose out of their seats in unison and walked up to the teacher's table.

'You two have disappointed me beyond belief.' Professor McGonagall said sternly.

'But we didn't do anything!' Severus pleaded.

'We have proof Mr. Snape! Your name was written all over it! And Ms. Evans was not in her dormitory!' McGonagall said. 'For this crime your punishment will be-'

'WAIT!' James Potter said stepping in between Lily and Severus, they both scowled at him.

'Professor McGonagall-' James begun twiddling his thumbs nervously behind his back, Sirius and Remus came bolting up beside him but he continued talking.

A/N: HAHAHA! A cliffy! (hopefully!!!) Well, James might tell da truf… or jus confirm da lie- but there will b paybak eitha way, so be prepared for some BAD ASS triks!!!!!! Oh, and I am SO sorry about taking so long! The xmas holidays r cumin up soon so I gus ill rite more! JK! I will 4 sure! G2g~ Luv ya's all! BYE!

Spankyou's: All da same peeps. Ad cow- I am sorri but I din let u reed iit 1st but I wuld have to wait til TOMORROW 2 post this up! Imagine dat! It would TOTALLY ruin my excellent posting times! (yeah rite!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nefing but wot I own!!!!

Luv,

Atalanta Zora

P.S. I swear I am so sorry for the SHORT delay! And thankyou all for being ptient, and my fanotm revier is CLAIRE IT JUST HAS TO BE!!1


	9. Who are you and what have you done with ...

****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter nine: Who are you and what have you done with Lily?

****

'Professor, Lily was with us.' James said. McGonagall looked at him, more like glared.

'Mr Potter this is no time-'

'No Miss, she was. I have pictures to prove it.' James lied. He COULD brew up some pictures though…

'Very well Mr. Potter, I will believe you. Ms. Evans, you are free to go.' McGonagall sighed. James and Lily walked out of the hall together closely followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter.

'It was you wasn't it?' Lily shouted, James shook his head.

'No Lily!' James defended.

'That is why you were out so late! That is why you were laughing before you came in! THAT IS WHY I HATE YOU!' Lily shouted. 

'No Lil! You don't understand!' James splattered.

'DON'T CALL ME THAT!' She screamed before running out of the hallway. James went to follow her but Remus and Sirius grabbed his arms.

'Go James!' Sirius cheered jumping up and down, James gave him a dirty look. 'Woah! James! You did a good thing!'

'That's what you think.' James sneered, he walked out of the doors that lead to the entrance halls and onto the Hogwarts field.

'Fine then!' Sirius shouted putting his hands on his hips. 'Be like that!' Sirius shouted after him. Remus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'What?' Sirius asked defensively 'That is all I could think of!' 

'Yeah sure Sirius, we all know you are just an idiot.' Remus sighed, he ran out of the corridor before Sirius could punch him, a VERY smart idea.

~*~

'Sev, what happened?' Lily asked her friend in potions.

'I got two detentions and a letter is going to be sent home.'

'WHAT?' Lily shouted, the silent class turned around and looked at her, she blushed. 'What?' She asked more quietly. 

'I told you.' Severus snapped.

'But you didn't do anything!'

'I know that Lil. But this is a good chance for revenge.' Severus sneered out of the corner of his mouth.

'Smart thinking!' Lily grinned. They got back to work.

'I need your help.' Severus whispered.

'You are good at potions not me!' Lily hissed.

'Not for that!' Severus hissed back. Lily nodded.

'For what then?' She asked confused.

'For revenge. I need you to…' Severus whispered in her ear, she was nodding and begun to grin furiously when she heard the rest of the plan.

'I can't resist, well some bits anyway.' Lily replied. I'm in Sev, when do we start?' 

'Tonight if you don't mind.' Severus replied.

'Well, I do mind, and it IS quiet disgusting, but I guess it won't hurt… much.' She answered with a shrug.

~*~

'James, Sirius, Peter, Remus.' Lily said acknowledging the boys as she sat down with them at dinner that night. They stopped stuffing their faces and looked up at her. She sat down in a seat next to James, well, she sat more on James then she did on the seat.

'Er- Lily?' James asked, looking at the red-haired girl.

'I am ever so sorry for this morning Jamsey poo.' Lily cooed picking up her fork.

'Jamsey poo? HAHAHA!' Sirius laughed.

'Oh Siri wiri! I am sorry to you as well.' Lily said waving her finger in front of his face. 'To tell you the truth I was only rude to you because- well, I like you, both of you. Remus as well. But not you Peter, so don't get your pathetic hopes up.' Lily said, the last part was more of a sneer, Peter growled at her.

'Who are you and what have you done with Lily?' James whimpered.

'Oh, I am Lily, and I don't think you mind me doing this.' Lily replied. James moved over in his seat.

'I like the old Lily.'

'You like Lily?' Sirius spluttered.

'NO!' James shouted with embarrassment. 'I like the way she used to be!'

'What? A cold hearted bitch?' Sirius asked.

'No. I didn't say that. Lily, you are scaring me.' James said as Lily leant over and started playing with his hair. Lily was trying very hard not to start laughing, or vomiting. For some reason she found it hilarious, James liked her, it was so plain to the eye now.

'I want to talk to you all in the common room at eight.' Lily said, she walked out of the Great Hall.

~*~

'What is it Lily?' Sirius asked looking up at the girl as she walked over to them.

'I said I wanted to talk to you at eight, and it is eight now.' She replied.

'No it isn't, it is two minutes to eight, go away for two minutes.' Sirius replied.

'It is only two minutes.' Lily teased.

'Yes, two minutes that we need.' Sirius replied 'Now piss off.' Lily walked over to the other side of the room and came back in two minutes.

'Now,' Lily said, she sat on James' lap. 'I need to talk to you.' 

'Fine, what is it?' Sirius asked. Lily had noticed that Sirius and James did most of the talking.

'I thank you for letting me off. Also thankyou for getting Severus in trouble.' Lily said.

'What?' Remus asked, not being able to comprehend the fact that Lily was glad her friend got into trouble.

'I said thankyou for getting Snape into trouble. He deserved it. I was only his friend because I felt sorry for him.'

'Oh, no problem.' Peter replied.

'I wasn't asking you rat.' Lily hissed Peter jumped back. 

'That is fine, he deserved it.' Sirius replied.

'So. How much did all that paint cost?' Lily asked.

'My parents sent it to us.' James explained. 

'Really?'

'Yeah.' James said.

'What other things do you have in mind, I mean, it would be cool to see what you are going to do.' Lily asked.

'Well, on Sunday we are going to trash the great hall. Peeves said he would help. And next Saturday we are thinking about putting up a new portrait.' Sirius replied.

'Wait a second!' Remus whispered, the group went silent. 'What's that sound?' 

'What sound?' Lily asked.

'You know, like a fuzzy sorta sound!' Remus told her.

'Nup, well I'll be off to bed now.' Lily announced. She got up and went to go to bed, before she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned around and walked back to the boys. She kissed James. He was taken by surprise and didn't protest.

'What the?' Sirius gasped.

'Severus is better!' Lily hissed, before the boys had a chance to realise what she had said she was up in her dormitory.

A/N: Like it? I hope so, da sound dat remus hears is reely imprtant 2 da revenge plot, ull c in da next chap

SPANK YOU'S: All the normal people, but no-one has read dis yet bsides me so spanks 2 dem 4 bein mah friend!

DISCLAIMER: I only own what I own not the rest, so I fink u get wot I is talkin bout!

Please review, and I am VERY sori 4 da wait!

Luv,

Atalanta Zora


	10. You better run fast Evans

****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter ten: You better run fast Evans

Lily flopped back on her bed and took the tape-recorder out of her pocket. She rewound the tape and played it back (it was running on magic). 

'_Fine, what is it?' Sirius asked._

'I thank you for letting me off. Also thankyou for getting Severus in trouble.' Lily said.

'What?' Remus asked.

'I said thankyou for getting Snape into trouble. He deserved it. I was only his friend because I felt sorry for him.'

'Oh, no problem.' Peter replied.

Lily grinned and out the device under her pillow, in case James, Sirius and Remus figured out what had really happened. She went to sleep knowing that she had done a good friend a favour and herself…. If that is what you could call kissing a disgusting git a favour. 

Remus, Sirius and James sat in the common room, Peter had gone to bed.

'I think Lily taped what we said.' Remus said.

'What is a tape?' James asked.

'It records sound and plays it back.' Remus explained.

'In other words we are done for.' Sirius said to James 'Wait a second! What are we going to do?' 

'You said it records sound eh? Well, if we can get another- tape- we could make a new one.' James suggested.

'Brilliant thinking, congratulations, your brain is finally the size of a peanut!' Remus said clapping James on the back. 

'Professor McGonagall, could we talk to you please?' Lily said to the Professor, McGonagall looked at her and Severus.

'Very well make it quick.' She sighed putting her fork down Lily grinned.

'Professor, we have proof that we are totally innocent of the crimes we were accused of.' Severus told his teacher she looked doubtful and Lily pulled out the tape recorder. She pressed play.

'Lily, why did you do that?' A male voice asked.

'Because Filch it a huge moron with no brain, or magical talent. And has a huge attitude problem!' A female voice said, it was almost identical to Lily, to a stranger it would be the same.

'What about you Severus?' The male voice asked again.

'I love him, I wish I was just like him… except for his hair, yuk, and his cat, I say murder it. And his has an ugly face, hell- I hate the squib!' A voice almost exactly the same as Severus' replied dreamily.

'MR. Snape! MS. Evans! What is your excuse?' McGonagall boomed.

'That'll teach Lily for messing with us!' Sirius howled jumping up into the air. It was late at lunchtime and they had chosen to sit by the lake.

'Sirius, settle down.' James said pulling his friend down onto the grass besides him. All of his friends looked at him as if he was a lunatic.

'James, it is almost as if you LIKE her!' Remus said laying back.

A few weeks later, when Severus and Lily got over the shock of their detentions every night they planned revenge, it would be sweet this time, VERY sweet. And this time the four stooges would not stuff it up. Once again because she was a Gryffindor Lily was made to do all of the dirty work, this time it would mean entering James', Sirius', Remus', and Peter's territory. HOPEFULLY they wouldn't notice. She crawled into their dormitory on her hands and knees with the silencing spell still on her, and a metre radius outward. She continued onto the first trunk in sight and looked through it for what she wanted. She got the same thing from each trunk and then ran out of the room with the items at the end of her wand.

Being the reserve seeker for the Gryffindor team (A/N: She is not on the team until she actually becomes the REAL seeker, therefore I am still true to the books) she was allowed to see the team before they played. They were REALLY eager to help with their plan. They walked onto the pitch with their brooms under their arms. On the end of their broom four of them had a pair of boxers each with photo of the owners. The team flew up into the air and around the stands making the spectators laugh uncontrollably. Lily watched just from inside the changing rooms.

'The Gryffindor team flies around showing off the lovely underwear of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew!' drawled the commentator, a Slytherin boy, by the name of Lucius Malfoy, as far as Lily could remember, a close friend of Severus'. She looked around as she heard the thumping footsteps of another person… More like four angry boys wanting to kill her.

'James, Remus, Sirius, _Peter_, what a- PLEASANT surprise!' She laughed nervously stepping backwards, they all had their wand arms outstretched pointing at her.

'You better run Evans, you better run fast.' Sirius warned menacingly, they closed in on her…

A/N: Ahhh, sorry for this again, hopefully this is a good cliffy, cus I no wot cums afta it will be good! But u all don no dat yet so **SHH!** Hehehehe, well, I thank ya 4 reedin if u did and wel yeh!

DISCLAIMER: Ah ha! I own wot I own like the word program, my ff.net account, my keyboard, mah mouse, mah screen and my brain.. I fink! And JK own all of Harry Potter and al of da stuf 2 do wif him! How unfair!!!!!!!!!!

Luv, Atalanta Zora

SPANKYOU: To all of u lovely reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! *** MWA ***


	11. Rat infested

****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter eleven: Rat infested.****

**Lily had no other choice at all, she turned around and ran for it, out onto the Quidditch pitch. She could hear the loud thumping of the boy's feet on the soft grass as she kept running and running. She thought it was lucky that the game had started and no attention was on her, well almost. **

'GIVE UP EVANS!' Sirius shouted coming on one side of her.

'YOU- ARE SO DEAD!' Shouted Remus coming up on the other, she looked in-between them, Peter had that spot, James was behind him.

'Play nice boys! Let me out!' Lily stammered gasping for air. They shook their heads.

'Potter, do the honours.' Sirius growled. James walked past Peter keeping his wand pointed at Lily.

James walked forward with his wand pointed at Lily. Hmmm, he thought, what curse should I use…. He continued to consider it until he made his decision. He walked up so close to Lil his wand was touching her neck.

'Orelia!' He shouted. Lily closed her eyes and nothing happened, or so she though. She felt James' lips press against hers and the people in the nearest stand cheered loudly. When they pulled away she slapped James. So did Sirius.

'JAMES YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE MEANT TO CURSE HER!' He boomed. James ran off the field. So did the rest of the small group, all wanting to kill him.

That night the boxer shorts were returned to their rightful owners by the captain of the Quidditch team.

'James.' Said Arthur handing him his boxer shorts, they were red with quaffles on them. 'I hope you might consider becoming a chaser.' James snatched them out of his hands and sat on them with a cold look at Lily, which turned into a smile. He shook out of it and got back to reading his book. Sirius, Remus and Peter weren't talking to him.

'Sirius.' Arthur walked over to the boy and gave him his shorts back. 'Like the colour…. Purple.' He walked to Remus. 'Very nice, I see you are interested in muggle things. So am I…. This is a car is it not?' He asked.

'Yes.' Growled Remus wrenching his clothes out of Arthur's grip.

'Now Peter.' He handed the small boy his clothes. 'I don't think it is wise to wear these, they are rat infested.' Arthur was right, Peter's boxers had rats all over them, an obsession of his.

Lily watched as the boy's got their clothes back. She wondered why her lips were still tingling… She wiped all thoughts that she liked James straight out of her head. I HATE him! She told herself harshly 'Do you?' Asked a nagging voice in the back of her head. No I don't, she told it, that is only because it was my first real kiss! Before she knew what she was doing she walked over to James and looked down at him, he looked back up at her.

'James.' She hissed, he raised his eyes just to meet hers, he looked murderous to every context of the word. He reached into his pocket and handed her a slip of parchment.

'Read it later.' He hissed with a swift look at Sirius and Remus who were walking over to him. She ran up to the steps of her dormitory.

When she settled on her bed she unfolded the parchment and looked at the neat writing in pure green ink. She hesitated before she read it though. She told herself it is probably going to be a hate letter. Wish it was a love letter, she thought bitterly, where did that come from? She asked herself. She read the words.

A/N: Hi again every1, I guess this will do. But I will try and upload more frequently! Well, I know in the movie that it said on the trophee that james was a seeker, and it was too late when I wrote this but I have bigger AND better ideas for him… And I hope I left you in suspense about the letter thing… and oh yeh! I hope you didn't xcept the kiss! (Probably did, but I couldn't help it!) 

SPANKYOU'S: Thanks to the reviewers, I love you all I really do! J 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own what J.K. does , and evcen some of the left over might not belong to me, but Sirius' boxer's do…. Sorry to break it to you all!!!!!!!

WARNING: If Tsunami is reading this I am not happy with you! GRR! I send u all my fics so u can proof reed them (or show them to you, or tell you them) and u don't review! HEHEHE! Jooking, I stil wuv u!

Love,

Atalanta Zora


	12. Fetch doggie!

****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter twelve: Fetch doggie!

'LILY!' Shouted Jessica as she burst into the room. Lily shoved the parchment into her pocket and turned around. 'GUESS WHAT?'

'What?' Lily sighed not really caring.

'Oh, sorry to bother you. THERE IS A FIGHT IN THE COMMON ROOM!' Jessica screamed, between the two sentences her voice turned from apologetic to over-hyped, Lily couldn't help but laugh.

'Who is it?' Lily asked.

'Sirius and James!' Jessica replied. Lily stood up.

'No!'

'Yes!' Jessica said before running out again, Lily followed her and the note lay forgotten in her pocket (A/N: Sorry folks, it will have to wait**) when she got into the common room Sirius and James had their wands out. Pointed at each other.**

'James! What WILL we do with you?' Sirius sneered. Wow, Lily thought, a _Wizard _fight!

'I don't know _Sirius_ but get it over and done with. Then go to bed, it is past your bedtime.' James sneered back. Lily took out her wand.

'Collagious!' She hissed, a whole heap of coloured paint fell onto James, and Sirius looked proud of himself.

'See James, I am so smart I don't even have to try!' He said cockily, he turned to Peter and Remus and they followed him up to the boy's dormitory. Lily muttered a spell to clean James up and then ran back into her dormitory. She fell down on her bed and reached into her pocket. The note wasn't there. 

'Oh no!' She muttered, she got up and re-traced herself.

'Hello Lily.' Said Molly coming out of her own dormitory. She walked over and stood next to Lily.

'Hi Molly, er- have you seen a small piece of parchment around here anywhere?' Lily asked.

'Is that it over there?' Molly asked pointing over to the stairs. Lily ran over and bent over to pick it up.

'Oh, that's mine.' A girl said picking it up. Lily snatched it out of her hands. _Florence Morenzi, 1652-1700, famous curse breaker. _'Hey!' the girl said taking the parchment back off Lily.

'Sorry I thought-'

'HMPH!' The girl said and walked away. Lily sighed and leant back against the cold wall. She put her hands in her pockets.

'Oh, here it is.' She said pulling it out of her left pocket, she had checked her right. 'Grr.' She mumbled before walking back into her dormitory. She sat on the trunk at the end of her bed and unfolded the parchment.

__

Lily, meet me in the common room when the fire has died down, James. Lily looked at the paper again, and read it gain. I am not going! She decided, she looked at the parchment again. _P.T.O. _Lily turned it over, _And don't say you are not coming, because if you aren't there I will come and get you. _

'Just bloody typical!' Lily growled. 'He thinks of everything!' 

'You're ready for bed early!' Lily said to Alexis.

'Yeah, some idiot put a charms on the fire o it burns really low, and it is COLD as!' Alexis replied, she said goodnight and hopped into her bed. Jessica and Mel came in a while afterwards, and Lily put her pyjamas on as well. She hopped into bed and waited until the lights were out for at least twenty minutes. She pulled on a warm jumper and her dressing gown and headed towards he common room. It was very cold and the fire was almost out. She decided to wait for James near the fire so that she didn't freeze.

'Lily!' James' voice hissed, she turned around and no-one was there.

'James, don't annoy me, where are you, I am cold and tired, I want to go to bed.' Lily warned. James suddenly appeared right in front of her. She jumped back and hit her head against a lounge, luckily over-stuffed.

'Lily, I need to talk to you-' James begun.

'Well hurry up and dot it!' Lily hissed, it was getting colder by the minute.

'Shut up. Now, as I was going to say before I was _rudely_ interrupted. I have a deal for you. If me, Sirius, Remus and Peter leave you and Severus alone for good, you will do the same for us. But if you agree we have to stage a fight tomorrow morning, to make me and the others friends again.' James suggested Lily grinned broadly knowing her choices. She COULD have James do her homework and everything, this could be good for bribery.

'Okay Potter, but I wont stage the fight.' She replied.

'You have to though Lily!' He wined.

'Oh do I? I remember that you are the one asking me, not very nicely either.' She replied sticking her nose up into the air. 

'Please?' He begged putting on a puppy-dog face. Lily threw a piece of wood to the other side of the common room.

'Fetch!' She called. He laughed.

'Very- funny.' He sneered. 'Come on please agree!' James hissed.

'I said fetch. Potter do you want a deal or not?' Lily asked.

'I am NOT fetching that!' He replied.

'Walk over there like you would if you were a dog, bark three times, the pick it up, in you mouth, then bring it back.' Lily ordered, James glared at her.

'No!' He shouted.

'Listen Potter, if you don't do it you don't have a deal. Goodnight.' Lily said she stood up and went to walk away, James grabbed her foot and held her back.

'Fine.' He snarled. 'I'll do it.' Lily sat back down and James got on hands and knees. Lily couldn't stop laughing when he had crawled over to the chairs, she laughed even more when he barked. The way he did it made him sound like he was trying to clear his throat. He picked up the charred wood in his mouth and spat it out in front of Lily, then coughed a few times.

'Deal.' She said, they shook hands and a blue spark flew into the air. 'What the?' Lily asked.

'Oh, when two magical people shake on a deal it is magically bound.' James replied, he was going to say more when he spotted Sirius, Remus and Peter creeping down the stairs, he threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Lily and they watched in silence. 

'James is going to pay for that!' Sirius hissed to the other two.

'Yeah, he will be so embarrassed.' Peter agreed, Lily had to hold James back. When the three boys were out of the common room Lily and James followed them… 

A/N: Hi people…. I am shocked, thankyou all SOOOOO much for the reviews… I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me! Well, I will answer some of you questions down below, but I want to say thanks again, and I am so sorry if this was crap. Far out, I just realised how short these chapters are, after writing a fic with chapters of twenty pages this is nothing! I will try harder! But that fic isn't in a rush to be posted… maybe that is why, and I am waiting for my friend to type the first few chapters up (it is a joined fic)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own what J does but I think I own everything else… sorry L **Cries** I WANT TO OWN HP!! WAHHH!

SPANKYOU'S: Okay, this isn't going to my scool friends today, but to the reviewers, have I told you how much I love you all? You almost gave me a heart attack!!!!

****

YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED:

Okay, some of these weren't actually questions, but please read this to get what the fic is about:

****

Lily Potter and Severus Snape: As much as I hate to say this you will have to wait to find out, but this is really important. But you find out some things in my other fics, I think Time in Bulgaria-The inevitable has the best link for this part…. It will give it away so read if you want a spoiler!

****

Jessica Spinnet: Okay, she is Alicia's aunty. It is true, she has an older brother I mentioned earlier (I hope I mentioned him!) But that is Alicia's dad.

****

Lily and James are first years: I know, but they just had to kiss, it goes with the story line, and don't worry, they won't be kissing for a while.

****

Lily the reserve seeker: I know everything happens almost the way it does with Harry, but we cant have Harry being exactly like James can we? His eyes are the only things different. And don't worry, you will see more of James on the Quidditch pitch… just haven't decided how yet!

****

Apparating on school grounds: In one of the chapters it mentions that Dumbledore and the ministry put the apparating charm thingy on the grounds, so therefore they cant apparate any more…. Sorry, but that is the way it had to be! (I think it was chapter three, or four.

****

James being left out: You'll see in the next chapter, sorry to make you wait!

****

Once again thank you all so much!!!! Luv, Atalanta Zora (Who is extremely J happyJ )


	13. Venus and the poem

****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

__

Chapter thirteen: Venus and the poem.

Lily and James stepped quietly out of the portrait hole, they were hot on the tail of the three boy's ahead. They were discussing their plan, and they were very quiet about it, all that could be heard was the clunking and clattering of their shoes being dragged along the floor.

'Typical boys!' Lily hissed. James elbowed her in order to keep her quiet. They kept following them. Sirius took out his wand and stopped at a statue of a gargoyle. 

'Wingardium leviosa!' He hissed, the gargoyle flew up and he set it down beside him, they all crawled into the hole it left on the floor and the gargoyle hobbled back into place before Lily and James could follow them.

'Far out!' James hissed.

'What?' Lily asked taking out her wand. 'Wingardum leviosa!' She cried, the gargoyle came to life and glared at her, could it see through the invisibility cloak?

'RUN!' Commanded James in a shout. Lily and James both bolted back to the common room with the huge stone beast right behind them. The invisibility cloak was trailing in the air behind James, open for the gargoyle to lunge at. Instead Lily grabbed in and ran faster. 

'Pig pimples!' She shouted, the fat lady swung open while trying to ask them questions, but they were answered when the gargoyle rammed head on into her.

'I'm going back out!' Announced James.

'So you can get rammed up the butt by that gargoyle? If you're going I am coming too!' Lily announced James glared at her and gathered the cloak up in his arms.

'What do you care if I get rammed, hey? You'd be glad to get me out of the way!' James half-shouted Lily tried not to look hurt.

'I do care! I know I have played tricks on you but only what you deserved! You are such an idiot James! FINE! You go out and get smashed up! SEE IF I CARE!' Lily shouted in reply. James started to walk to the boy's dormitory.

'Good night Lily.' He hissed.

'Where the hell do you think you are going? GET OUTSIDE! You want to, you made e scream now do it!' She shouted, James shrugged it off and looked totally untouched. She watched silently as he walked up the stairs. Just before he turned the corner she shouted: 'Fine then! Go to bed! Be nice and warm…' Lily realised James had the right idea and went to bed as well. Nice, warm, soft, comfortable bed.

The next morning the first Year Gryffindors walked down to the Great hall together, minus the flamboyant Sirius Black, the reserved Remus Lupin and the extremely nauseating Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately their usual leader James Potter was there. As they turned the corner the door of the hall ws adorned with a picture of "Venus" standing on a sea-shell, but unlike the original this had a male's head. James Potter's to be precise. James fell to his knees while Lily scanned the picture.

'Woah!' Alexia cried. 'Did you do that Lil? Or was it Severus?' She asked.

'No, it wasn't either of us!' Lily hissed. She let her eye's stop on a riddle at the base of the sea-shell.

'_Oh Potter you traitor!_

Oh! What have you done?

You're snogging off Evans!

You think it's good fun!'

Lily went red with anger and Her dorm-mates looked at her.

'You have been snogging James and you never told us?' Jessica asked in mock-shock.

'Yeah Lil! How could you?' Mel asked in the same tone as Jess.

'I- DIDN'T- SNOG- JAMES!' She shouted, she ran to the door of the hall and begun muttering spells to clean it off and or replace some of the things on it. The door opened.

'So Lily, you like our work?' Sirius asked stepping out, Lily glared at him. 'It was Remus who drew the picture, do you like it?' He asked.

'REMUS!' Lily shouted 'AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE!' She kicked Sirius in the shins and ran past him to get into the great hall. Sirius and his cronies walked over to James and kicked him on their way past. They walked up to the Gryffindor tower with the stride of a hero…

In the common room before their first lesson Lily and James staged the huge fight like they had planned, Sirius took it upon himself to join in n James' side, Remus and Peter followed, then the whole of the year was involved. The girls against the boys, all were shouting at one another to shut up and to get stuffed (but not exactly in those words, that is putting it nicely). When they were satisfied they all walked to class, Lily fell back and so did James.

'Thanks Lil.' He said out of the corner of his mouth.

'I told you not to call me that.' She replied cheekily.

'James?' Sirius called turning around. Lily grabbed James' arm.

'DAMN YOU POTTER!' She shouted then threw him back, she raced to catch up to her friends. James caught up with his own friends and inked at Lily as if to say thankyou.

With the Marauders friends again, they were up to no good as always, they were now even holding meetings in a room they had found in the astronomy tower. It was three quarters of the way up the ninth flight of stairs (easy to remember… 9¾). They were planning bigger and better things. But they had to stop when Christmas came along, the room was too cold for their poor bodies. But they planned everything in their dormitory in the dead of night.

Christmas morning and Lily Evans woke up. There was a pile of multi-coloured presents at the foot of her bed. Her eyes widened and she leapt forward at them almost falling off her bed. She unwrapped them one by one. Petunia had given her a singly lolly- wrapper. But her parents had compensated her with a few muggle books, some home-made pastries and some others things like clothes. From her dorm mates she got things like quills (that were self-inking) and parchment that was in nice colours. There were two presents left on her bed and the wrapping of all the others were everywhere. She took the smallest one first and looked at the tag. 'Dear Lily, Merry Christmas! Sirius, Peter, Remus and James.' She shook her head and put it back down.

'Probably trapped.' She grunted, the next one way only about a centimetre wider and about five centimetres longer. 'Dear Lily, don't open the other present unless you want a face full of dragon dung. James.' Lily laughed and opened the wrapping paper. Inside it was another quill, this one was rose pink. Her favourite colour. There was a small note underneath it in the base of the box, she picked it up. 'Next time you want to record our words use this, it doesn't make sound…. All you have to do is say the charm to turns it on! James.' Lily laughed, on the side of the quill in a darker pink there was an inscription. 'L.J.P.E. Scriptuis.' She took out her wand and said what was on the quill. The inscription disappeared. 'What the hell!' Lily gasped, she tapped the quill with her wand again. Her voice was mimicked perfectly. 'What the hell!' Lily tapped the quill again, this time she did it twice. The quill's inscription returned and she sighed in relief, so this is how it works! She thought. She picked up the present from the boys and walked over to her window. She opened the window and threw it out. When it finally touched the white snow it exploded and a foul-looking brown substance oozed out. For some reason she looked up to the boy's dormitory parallel to hers. James Potter was staring back at her. After a while, Lily could see through the window, Sirius threw a package at James. It made them both look away. 

__

~*~

The year begun to pass quickly and the marauders, as they now called themselves were unusually quiet. No more pranks were bestowed upon Hogwarts. Except for one that went unnoticed (Hopefully). They decided to start fresh next year. The tests came and went and so did the days left of the last term. On the last day however, there was a strange feeling going around Hogwarts, it wasn't anger or fear, it was both all mushed together thrown between the students. No one had any ideas, maybe it was because Voldemort had been unusually silent lately. Or maybe because they would be leaving the safety of Hogwarts the next morning…. Who knows?

The end of year feast left the whole Hogwarts population full and tired. Dumbledore stood up and announced a few things.

'Good evening students, it is my job to announce that the school year is coming to an unfortunate end. It is also my job to announce the winners of the House cups.' He drew his wand out from his pocket. 'The cup is awarded to: Slytherin!' He waved his wand in the air and the Slytherin crest and banners fell around the room. The other houses that didn't win booed and hissed; Lily cheered though. Until Sirius hit her on the back of her head. 'Although, this year was one of the closest this school have ever seen. It was almost a tie, but some recent events of some miscreants changed that.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the marauders and he sat back down.

'What was that about?' Lily asked the boys.

'Mind you own business Evans!' Sirius growled guiltily, Lily just shrugged and sat back.

The train ride the next day was uneventful. A minor stir was caused when Severus walked into the carriage to say goodbye to Lily. He kissed her on the cheek to say goodbye and thankyou. James got out of his seat quickly.

'GET OUT!' He shouted, Severus didn't want to bother him so he left quietly.

'James!' Lily hissed before sitting back down in her seat.

All of a sudden the train shuddered and the students were thrown out of their seats, the carriage went into complete darkness. 

'Sirius! Get off me!' Alexia shouted there was a loud 'oomph' and Sirius winced. 

'Shut up!' James shouted, now the carriage was silent and dark. The door slid open and a person walked in, a male, tall and lanky. His breathing was slightly off course.

A/N: How do you like it? Hehehehe, I don't know why but I felt the time was going WAY too slow so I sped it up. The end of their first year! Okay, I am planning a sequel but I want to know what you think. What ever it is it will be under the same name so well yeah. Anyway, I want to know wether it is worth it or not to put it up. The marauders were silent, I am sorry, but a few significant things will happen in their second and third years especially!

DISCLAIMER: Hmm, you know the drill, I don't own the Hp characters L L L L 

SPANKYOU'S: To all the reviewers once again, it meant SOOOOOOOOO much to me! THANK YOU ALL! 

OTHER STUFF: I'll tell you what happens in the end? Well, James and Lily get married, they have a baby named Harry, then James gets killed by Voldemort for undisclosed reasons and Lily dies when sacrificing herself for her child, who brings the temporary downfall of the dark lord. * BREATH * Bet you didn't know that was going to happen!

****

Love,

Atalanta Zora.

P.S. The next part will be up A.S.A.P if you want it to be!


	14. The heir

****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

SECOND YEAR

**__**

Chapter 14: The heir.

****

Lily stepped onto platform 9¾, her mother was right behind her and she looked around. 

'LILY!' Shouted a male voice, something, or someone, crashed into her.

'Er- Sirius? What the hell are you on?' Lily asked, Sirius had pulled her into a bear hug. She peeled him off her and he grinned.

'So what has my favourite muggle been doing?' He asked her sheepishly.

'Save that – er – compliment for some one else Black. HI MEL!' She shouted pushing past Sirius and over to her friend. Sirius walked back over to his own friends, who were and sniggering, except James who was trying hard no to laugh.

'I am Lily Evans. Hear me roar. Then slap me.' Peter read, Sirius had stuck a not on Lily's back when he hugged her.

'I still don't see why you didn't want to do it.' Sirius said to James. 

'Because you could do it and I couldn't. let's see, you are more cold-hearted, I think that is the term!' James responded snappily. 

'Hey Lil! How was your holidays?' Jess asked. Lily grinned.

'Ah! They were great, a couple of old potion ingredients in Petunia's bed and I got what ever I wanted.' Lily replied, the other girls laughed. Lily looked around and caught James' eye. 'Hey, have u got anything on my back?' Lily asked she turned around.

'Yeah.' Mel sighed, she tore the note of Lily's back. 'Here.' She handed it to Lily.

'I am Lily Evans. Hear me roar. Then slap me.' Lily read. 'I'll be right back.' She said to the other girls, then walked over to James and dragged him away from his friends.

'What the hell is this?' She whispered thrusting the note into his hands. 'I thought we made a deal last year! Lily growled glaring at him.

'We did! But I didn't do it!' James protested as quiet as her, if not quieter. Lily crossed her arms.

'You don't care do you?' She asked roughly, he nodded.

'I do care! Listen, if you want me to I'll put a note on Sirius' back!' James said, Lily was pretending that she was going to cry, a good trick she had picked up.

'T-thankyou!' She wailed. She walked back to her friends and grinned. She watched Sirius intently, and sure enough James did put a note on his friend's back. The people who walked past Sirius blew him kisses and he didn't blush, but Lily could see his head getting bigger by the moment. She walked over to him and tore the note off his back with a good tearing sound. 

'Ah, what is this? Sorry to burst your bubble Sirius my man, but they were only blowing kisses at you because of this note!' Lily said, Sirius went bright red and snatched it out of her hands. Lily walked away, extremely pleased with herself.

~*~

On the train Lily, James, Sirius, Alexis, Remus, Melanie, Jessica and Peter all decided to sit in the one carriage, the girls were sitting opposite of the boys and they were all giving each other death stares.

'Um, it is time to get changed.' Said a prefect stepping into the compartment, she sensed the hostility and fled right away.

'Get out.' Jessica said to the boys, they gawked at her.

'Why do we have to get out?' Remus asked cockily.

'Because we said so!' Growled the girls in harmony, the boys walked out of the compartment spitefully. The girls got changed just in time, the boys came banging in.

'What happened if we weren't finished?' Shouted Alexis, Her green eyes tearing into Sirius' brown ones.

'Oh, the joy.' Sirius said sarcastically. She pushed past him and the other girls followed her. 

The train came to a halt at Hogsmede station, students started to pour out and wonder around the platform.

'Firs' Year' ova here!' Boomed the husky voice of Hagrid, he winked at Lily and she smiled. They followed the raging river of students up to the gates of Hogwarts. Hundreds of carriages were lined up to take them to their destination: Hogwarts.

The sorting ceremony passed and so did the feast. Before they knew it they were back in the common room, their third home, their second being their dormitories, go to love them! Before they got too worn out the girls went straight to bed. The boys watched them leave.

'We have no choice my fellow friends. We must start organising out pranks. We have plenty of ammo, now we need the guns.' Sirius said slyly, the other three grinned and set to work.

~*~

About five months later a history of magic lesson occurred. Not a normal one, oh no! It was one that would change the story of James Potter for ever, and who ever he were to come into contact with. In between naps the class learnt something extremely important**_. Something that would change the way this story goes…_**

'Did you hear that?' James shouted excitedly shaking Sirius, waking him from his potential beauty sleep.

'What?' Sirius asked, not caring the smallest bit.

'Alison Potter is the oldest living descendant of Godric Gryffindor!'

'Yipeee, yahoo, lets all celebrate!' Sirius said drowsily waving his arm in the air clumsily.

'You idiot!' James hissed. 'That's my grandmother!'

'Are you kidding?' Remus said stopping the drawing he was doing on the table.

'No! I AM THE HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR!' James shouted loudly, Professor Binns glared at him.

'I was reading Mr. Potter!' He shouted, James nodded and twiddled his thumbs trying to hide his excitement. 

A/N: Okay, I was feeling extra bad bout not up-loading! So this is what you get! It isn't much, but the bit in Time in Bulgaria: The Inevitable is coming into play…. What will be done about James' information? Or is it even true? 

The next half of the year will be up A.S.A.P!

DISCLAIMER: You know what JK owns, and I wish her a happy marriage! 

SPANKYOU'S: Same people! The reviewers! Oh, and thankyou to my buddy Wendilin for not reading this but listening to me explaining it! J/K, I still wuv u!]

****

This chapter is dedicated to the victims of the bushfires (Sydney, Australia) I hope that all they lost will be restored to them in full and more. I also dedicate this to those animals that died with out a choice… THANKYOU: to all of the firefighters who gave up their Christmas to save lives- we are forever in you debt!

P.S. Happy birthday to: Beccy!

****


	15. Guess what?

****

I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE

SECOND YEAR

**__**

Chapter 15: Guess what?

'I AM THE HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR!' James shouted running around the great hall.

'Mr Potter! Sit down!' Hissed Professor McGonagall.

'Miss! I am the heir of Gryffindor!' He shouted in her ear.

'And you just lost five points! Eat your dinner! Now!' She ordered pushing him away. He didn't do what she said, instead he blurted it out to everybody present.

Lily shook her head as James ran up to Professor McGonagall and told her the news.

'What is the big deal?' Lily asked exasperatedly.

'Are you kidding? Being the heir of Gryffindor is mad! Like, you half own the school for goodness sakes!' Sirius said, he was jealous.

'Big whoopety dooh dah. Plus, he acts like he owns the school anyway.' Lily said 'Plus I don't think it is a good idea parading around like that.' She added as an afterthought.

'Far out Lil! You are just jealous!' Sirius said.

'No, I am not.' She said in a tone that made Sirius cower.

That night the girls went to bed almost immediately, besides all of the work they did that day the teachers were in a bad mood (thanks to James) and gave them extra. Lily plonked into bed, said goodnight and fell into a dreamless sleep.

__

~* A tall man sat in a shell of a room. The walls were caving in and the roof was only a few centimetres taller than him. He looked through a window in front of him. It wasn't an ordinary window, nothing like ordinary. He stared into it. Seeing an old house, the small path leading up to it was covered in cobble stones surrounded by petite gardens. It was making him want to destroy something. But in the window he had a job…He blasted the door of the house open and an old man came running into the room. He mimed something that made the figure laugh cruelly-

'Master!' Squeaked a man running into the room. The tall man turned around with his snake-like eyes fixed on the shorter man.

'HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID I DO NOT WANT TO BE DISTURBED!' He boomed loudly, the smaller man cringed.

'S-sorry Master. Guess what I have found out?' He said.

'You fool! You are here not to play guessing games-' He shouted and took out his wand 'Tell me now.' He sneered.

'The Potter family, direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor.' The two men shuddered, they hated that name.

'Be gone! Before I blast you.' The "Master said" the smaller man scuttled out of the room obviously happy with himself. The taller man turned back to the window and tapped his fingers on the ledge as he watched the scene in front of him deteriorate. *~

****

'JESS!' Alexis squealed shaking her friend intently. 'JESS! WAKE UP!' the other girls in the dorm ran over to Jess, she was twisting in her bed and screaming painfully. Another one of her dreams had obviously struck.

Twenty minutes later Lily and Jess were heading for Dumbledore's office once again, it wasn't the first time that Jess had ever had a dream of the sort, she said it was like a window into another world, and not necessarily a good one. When they got into the main office (to their relief Dumbledore had not changed the password from the last time they entered) and told him everything.

'The window….' He said tapping his quill on the desk 'What did it look like again?'

'Sir I think it was round, and it was showing a scene, Sir.' Jess said.

'That was the scene you said wasn't it?' Dumbledore asked, Jess nodded and Lily looked at him intently.

'Then what was said?' Dumbledore asked, it was the fourth time Jess would have to go over it, including the one time in the dormitory.

'Well, it said that the Potters were the only living, direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor.' She said with a sad look at Lily.

'Okay. I am guessing you are curious about what you saw, so there is no use holding it back from you. Who you saw in the beginning was no other than Voldemort-' Jess shuddered 'He was in a room, form ancient times, we have worked for years to find its placement. But we have not succeeded. Although it seems like Voldemort has. The room comes from ancient legends, _A window and a mirror_. You have heard of the mirror of Erised?' He asked, Jess nodded mutely 'the window you saw was it's original accompanying force. The mirror showed what you wanted to see and the window showed what you were going to see, always bad though. The purest of souls could have looked through it and seen the murder of their best friend, committed by them. The force that made them think it was true would be unbelievable, they would be driven to insanity, not to mention doing what was seen in the window. This has killed many, like it's brother, the mirror of Erised. But this didn't only kill by insanity; it murders by it. The window was placed in a secret room so no soul could find it and use its torture. Until it is rejoined with its accompanying force, and the same force that created it undoes the original forgery, neither can be destroyed.'

'Sir, if you don't mind me asking why was Voldemort looking into it?' Lily asked questioningly.

'I do not mind you asking Miss Evans. I am pleased you did. Voldemort was looking in the mirror, he saw the murder that he wished to commit. As soon as the image was shown to him he could be sure that it would happen. When the other "man" interrupted him it corrupted the image, therefore the future events remain corrupted. I daresay it is the near future. The window has strange effects.' Dumbledore said. 'The mirror is called _amens fenestra_ Miss Evans, if you wish to research you may, maybe you can find the place it is situated!' He said heartily.

'Sir- how did you know?' Lily asked.

'After years of teaching I had no doubts Miss Evans.' He said raising his hands. He told her that he needed to talk to Jessica privately and she left, to go straight up to the library. 

There were only three books on the window and four on the mirror. She borrowed all of them, and through the next few weeks she studied hard. The day after she finished the first book of the three on the window Voldemort had struck again, an old man living in an old house with cobblestones, it was his father. Jess had been a bit more comfortable with what had happened everyday, everyday she talked to Dumbledore for at least an hour. No on knew what it was about but some had their ideas. 

The rest of the time passed quickly, James did not get the hint from Jess' dream telling him to shut up and continued blurting it out. Remus had more unexpected disappearances and Sirius had more detentions. Lily didn't care enough for Peter to keep up with him. The end of year feast was another things that passed quickly, but the train trip home was slower than it was thought possible. Lily had bad feelings about these holidays… 

A/N: Okay, this is it, the second half of the second year, times are getting darker and mistakes will not be forgiven! Please read on, and I am sorry about the whole window/mirror deal, but, well, yeah. It helps the story once again, I know this year had a bit of a BIG move along but I still have another 5 to write! Well, this is all for now! Please review! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the HP characters, and it is a well known fact, I don't even own Hogwarts (there goes my dream in life) but I do own the window, something I am quiet proud of! Hehehe.

QUESTIONS: 

There is only one:

****

What happened to the tall lanky figure? Absolutely nothing, sorry folks but that really has nothing to do with the story, but if you like I was thinking he might have been Malfoy. But that is over…….. Sorry once again! (I needed a cliffy!)

Luv,

Atalanta Zora

__


End file.
